Who Are You When I'm Not Looking
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: Jane is divorced with a child, and Maura is married and in a loveless abusive relationship. But who is Maura Isles, when her husband's not looking? Rizzles. R & R. Should I continue? Chapter 5 coming soon  will clarify any questions
1. Chapter 1

Who Are You When I Am Not Looking

In south Boston, the police departments best detective lived. Her apartment was always filled with family and the smell of pasta sauce. On the outside she was part of your typical tight knit Italian family. She had a beautiful baby boy, he was seven. He had his mother's fiery temper, her tanned olive skin, his father's good looks. He had curly black hair, and a almost black eyes. He was the spitting image of his father, Antonio. But Jane's son Angelo Rizzoli was definately a heart-breaker like his father. Jane had left Angelo when her son was five. It was lovelss marriage, and Antonio could tell his Jane was in love with someone else. And, if you love something you must set it free. So Detective Jane Rizzoli was a free woman only anchored down by her son. But his grandmother Angela had stepped up to the plate to allow Jane her freedom. But the person she loved the most was already married.

* * *

><p>Dr. Maura Isles-Keegan was Boston P.D. lead medical examiner. She resided in a prominent neighborhood in Boston. Maura was a stunning beauty and partner of the afore mentioned Detective J. Rizzoli.. In fact the girls were inseperable. Maura favoured goign by Dr. Isles as it was what the world knew her as. She was world famous, wealthy, and stunningly beautiful. Her daughter was seven. Shannon was the spitting image of her father. She had fiery red hair and hazel eyes like Maura, but was freckled like her father. She was Maura's pride and joy. Dr. Isles also had a son, Aidan. He was the spitting image of his mother- honey blonde hair, charmingly good looks, a freckless completion, but his father's baby blue eyes. Aidan was three. Shannon was Angelo's friend and they went school together. They were close despite the social class differences. Maura's husband was Liam Keegan. Liam was a well to do business man who provided a graceful home for his wife and childrem=n.<p>

* * *

><p>Maura's life looked perfect to any outsider, but her marriage had its share of troubles. Liam was an abusive drunk who constantly fought with Maura. The doctor loved him and would never leave him. The only thing that could change that is if her children were hurt. Maura knew Liam brought home women when she worked late, or was on vacation. Hell, she had walked in on them. He was drunk and sleazy, but she loved him. She was the perfect wife when everyone was looking.<p>

* * *

><p>But, the good doctor had a secret life of her own. She was in a virtual loveless marriage. Her feelings for the irresistable Liam went unreciprocated. And, after a beating or an arguement Maura would leave. She left for children with Liam knowing no harm would come to them, because he loved those kids more than life itself. Maura would leave him anywhere from a matter of hours to days. But, she always came back for the children. No matter, she showed up at home the next day to take Aidan to school and Shannon to day-care or her parent's cottage. Her abuse was a secret to the outside world. Liam always knew where and how to hit her so no one knew except Liam, Shannon, and Maura.<p>

* * *

><p>On those nights she left where did Maura seek comfort? She often went to south Boston to visit an old friend. Detective Rizzoli had always loved Maura, and welcomed her with open arms after a fight. She thought Maura's husband was a scum and up to something, but she couldn't touch him. And, Maura spared her friend the details of the abuse. Maura started coming to Jane about a year into her marriage. At furst the banter was friendly. But after Antonio left her penniless the friends grew into something more. Angelo had loved his Aunt Maura, and her visits were always exciting. But as he grew older he noticed Maura stayed the night, She stayed the night with his mommy. And when nights, turned into days he grew suspicious remembering his father's words. Antonio had always told his son Jane was love in Maura and that's why he left. Antonio beat that idea into his son's head on their weekend visits telling him his mother was a cheater and a lesbian.<p>

* * *

><p>One night that caused a lot of doubt for Angelo was his seventh birthday. Maura had been staying there for three days, and she had returned with her son and daughter for the night. He remembered late that night he had left his room and heard screams coming from his mother's bedroom. He had waited outside it for what felt like days to him, and then the door cracked open and Maura was leaving. Her hair dishevled, make-up a mess, and her shirt buttoned wrong. This struck him as suspicious because Jane only closed her bedroom door when Maura was in there. It also struck him odd that his mommy never brought home a man, and rarely went on dates. Yet, daddy had always brought home dates before he re-married.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday night and Jane had just gotten called into on big case. She knew she wouldn't be home from Angelo so she called in a favor from Antonio. Twenty minutes later she was on his doorstep with her son.

"Hey Janie."

"Hey Ant," her tone was soft and sweet as the man ushered his son into the house.

"Look I really apperciate this. Ma couldn't watch him, and I didn't want intrude but Frankie and Maura say they have found three bodies and counting on just one of this bastard's three properties."

"You don't got to explain it to me Jane. He's my son," Antonio replied.

"I know."

"It's been too long Janie."

"I know Ant. I know. Where did we go wrong?"

"You and I both know. You didn't love me like I loved you. I worshipped you Janie- I still do. God, I give anything to go back. But, you love her more than me. If you were to say you'd give her. I'd leave Kristine instantly," Antonio replied.

"I don't love her more," Jane replied.

"You can tell yourself that. But, the eyes are windows to the soul and they tell a different story. I am not setting myself up again. Getting over you was the hardest thing, and our son looks just like you. It hurts so much. Just tell Maura I said hi," he replied.

Defeated Jane left with a promise to keep Antonio updated. Once in her polioce cruiser, Jane let the reality of his words sink in. So everyone thought she loved aura, and though she had justified it as just sex shefelt something too.

* * *

><p>Maura felt sick to her stomach as she worked in the field processing the bodies. She was never this sick before. She sighed knowing the cause of her sickness. She was pregnant again. And, this time she wasn't sure how she would tell Liam let alone tell Jane. She sifted through the bodies pausing every five minutes or so vommit she was sure she looked a mess. Hell, she was reacting worse than Frost.<p>

"You okay, doc?" Korsak asked.

"Just pregnant," she replied with a grin as she processed the fourth body.

"That's great. I am sure Liam will be elated."

"Yeah," Maura grinned doubting that he would be happy. Last time she was pregnant, Liam had beaten her until she miscarried.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Detective Rizzoli was at the crime scene, the body count up to six.<p>

"Hey Maura,' her voice was raspy and pleasant as she greeted the M.E.

She looked up, and her heart skipped a beat. The detective looked stunning, in button up dress shirt and jeans. She could tell Jane had been sleeping. The M.E. flashed Jane a s smile and continued to her work, fighting her battle with the vomitt creeping up in her stomach. Five hours later, and an adtional three bodies later Maura was leavingm a pit og nervousness in her stomach.

"Hey want to go for a drink?" Jane offered as she grabbed her coat and walked into the crisp Boston air.

"Can't."

"Maur, what is wrong. You have been acting funny the last few weeks. You haven't been over," she added huskily

"I'm pregnant."

"Congrats."

She knew it meant the world to her friend, besides she recalled the last pregnancy and how the doctor had lost the baby out of the blue. She knew it would keep Maura happy- she loved her children.

* * *

><p>It was about four in the morning and a loud pounding could be heard on Detective Rizzoli's door. Sleepily, she got up and answered the door to reveal the M.E.<p>

"What happened?" Jane asked noticing the bruises on her face. She gave up long ago asking Maura what Liam had said or did, but this visit was unprecidented.

"I fell." It wasn't a lie just a few omissions. Technically,m she had fallen but only after Liam had decked her. The man was pissed he was having another child. They argued about where Maura had went those nights. And, about how she came home a wreck, disheveled and smelling like sex. Liam had just succeeded in pushing her further away.

Jane didn't quite believe Maura, but she was not going to call her out on it. She swung the door opened and offered for her to come- the doctor accepting. The duo sat on the couch watching one of Maura's boring documentaries about human evolution. Jane did not care it was the closeness of Maura she wanted. Early that morning the two lovers broke apart and fell into deep slumber. Well at least Jane did- she always slept better when Maura was there, and Maura was grateful for the company that she knew would protect her and keep her safe.

When the detective woke up that afternoon she woke up to lonely, empty apartment. She was use to the doctor disappearing everytime, but the disappointment was always new and painful. Sad, she got up and showered and thought to herself how that lucky pig Liam got the good end of the deal. He got to come to her every night, have her at his disposal, and get to raise her-their- children. Nevertheless, the unspoken agreement between the two meant the world to Jane.

* * *

><p>Maura left seven in the morning. She rushed home and arrived before Shannon woke up. with a smile, Maura woke up her daughter.<p>

"Time for school baby," her voice was soft and sweet as she shook her daughter awake. Her daughter obliged and hoped in the shower. Maura proceeded down the hall where she found Aidan already awake, watching his favorite cartoon.

"Hey sweetie," she said picking her son up in a warm embrace, she swore he was her twin.

"Morning Mom," his voice was sleepy.

"Did daddy let you stay up all night?"

"I couldn't sleep and he told me you'd be home soon. But, you never camer home. Where were you mommy?" her son asked batting his eyes innocently.

"Sorry sweetie mommy had to go into work," her voice was shaky as she lied to her son- it made her nervous and feel so guilty. It hurt her more than Liam or would know, how he had forced her to leave and then her child needed her. It wasn't fair she had to choose between what felt so right, so natural and then her family. Not saying she did not love her kids, thst was natural to her. But, her love for Liam was hard and almost forced, as if she had forced herself to fall in love.

Maura then proceeded to her bedroom where she found Liam sprawled across the bed- his eyes shooting daggers at his wife.

"Nice of you to come home," her nodded curtly deciding to put clothes on.

"Oh shut up."

"What did you say to me woman?" he barked standing up to his wife raising a hand to her. But, it did not matter- she wasn't scared anymore.

"You heard me. You treat me horribly Liam," she yelled not knowing where this anger or hate or courage was coming from.

He struck her again, avoiding the stomach. He decided to let her keep this child, remembering that last time he had caused her to lose a child she had almost left him. She'd been at Jane's for nearly a month last time.

"Maybe, but at least I am here for my children. I don't go trapsing across town to spend time with _her_."

"No you just bring strangers here. Around your children, and sleep with them in our bed."

"It is my house. My bed," he growled his eyes flashing a meanicing look.

Maura opened her mouth to say something, but Shannon was standing in the door way.

"Where were you last night?" the child demanded of her mother as she noticed the bruises and cuts along her mother's face as well the disheveled appearance.

"Work," she lied, and her daughter knew it was a lie.

"Angelo called last night. He's staying with his dad. Can I go over after school, please?' she begged.

"Ask you father, I have to go shower," Maura replied simply knowing Liam hated Antonio because of his connection to Jane.

Twenty minutes later Maura had her son in one arm and was leading her daughter out the door. She had gotten ready hastily as she was running late. First, she dropped Shannon off at school who was elated because Liam had given her permission to go hang out with Angelo. Next, Maura arrived at te daycare center and dropped Aidan off, promising her son she'd be home tonight. Maura checked her appearance in the mirror satisfied that the cuts and bruises looked nearly invisable under a mound of make-up.


	3. Chapter 3

When Maura arrived at work, Jane was alreayd there. As usual no words about the love that was shared the night before were spoken. It was a mutual agreement between the two to never speak of it or bring it up... no matter where they were or what was going on.

Jane studied the M.E. as they shared the elevator down to the morgue. If there was an air of awkwardness between them, neither chose to let the other know they noticed it. But, Maura had picked up on it. Jane's posture was defensive and angry as she crossed her arms against her chest and eyed the doctor. Maura clicked in the cool air walking to her desk as she grabbed the files of the deceased and handed them to Jane.

It was then at that moment that Jane chose to really drinking in Maura's appearance. She was glowing and radiant in her pregnancy, but there was also a strange happiness lingering around her that she only had after her visits to Jane's house. Then she noticed something different. She could tell in her friend's eyes that there was a deepening sadness and anger bubbling under the surface. She also could not help but notice there was something different...different about her face. But the sly detective could not put her finger on just what it was. And Maura would never tell her and reveal her dark secret.

* * *

><p>It was well into the afternoon when Jane had finished the autopsy files. All the victims seemed to have been rendered incapable of defending themselves before they were tortured and brutally beaten to death with a blunt instrument. The detective then briefed the other who were on the case. Her demeanor was calm, but that all changed the moment Maura walked in. Her began to beat frantically and her pupils dilated. The M.E. had come up to inform the detective they had identified the first victim who was deceased for nearly three years.<p>

Later that day as more bodies were identified the M.E. noticed a pattern in the deaths. The deceased were all women, who were youg and sucessful. But the most terrifying detail she missed. All of these women were once lovers of Liam, but she would not know this until a few days later when Jane was able to put two and two together. But for now, Maura was happy in her own state of oblivion.

By seven o'clock Maura was home and showered with dinner on the table. She looked around grateful that Liam had worked late and she was able to spend quality time with Aidan and Shannon. Her daughter was chatting away about the day and how she had spent with Angelo. She smiled at the thought, knowing her daughter had a crush on Jane's son. She guessed being attracted to the Rizzoli family ran in her family.

Late that night Maura lay in bed her mind on Jane. She felt for her friend who was only lonely. Jane had comitted to her, not the other way around Sure she loved her, but something nagged at her. And, this nagging feeling wasn't from cheating because she did not feel she was running away from Liam because he could not give her what Jane could. It was an atnatomical difference not an emotional. She also reminded herself not feel guilt because he did the same thing. The important thing was she came home to him each and ever time, and who she was when he was not looking was not an issue. But Liam had other ideas...

* * *

><p>Jane lay wide awake in her bed something eating at her insides, and though she walays felt like this after her time with Maura this time was more intense. She felt a sense of urgency and danger. But, she told herself it was just because her son was not here- something she wasn't use to. She felt a need to protect her own, which included Maura. She was not sure why, but something seemed off with her friend. She could not put a finger on it, but she was sure something was wrong.<p>

In anger she cried out- it was four a.m. and still no sleep when her shift started at eight . Jane could not take the thoughts she was having so she burried her head under a mound of pillows and hid from the alarm clock's light. As she inhaled deeply Maura's scent filled her nostril's. her scent alaways lingered longer than she did, and Jane was sure it was some ploy to drive her mad. Wide awake, Antonio's words stirred in her mind. Did she love Maura more? She did not know.

But, what she did know is that lonely knows horrible. In her mind, she weighed leaving Maura for him. Though he could not fufill all of her needs or wants Antonio was the man for the job. She knew he loved her, worrshipped her, and would do anything for her and their son. She also knew he would go to the ends of the earth to be with her. That if she were to leave Maura and all of this secretive sneaking around her son would have a shot at happiness. She knew he longed for his father, and that he also worried about her not seeing anyone. She felt selfish for putting her need tio be with Maura over his needs. But, then again she never left or stopped loving her husband. He was the one who did the damage to their son.

There would come a time when she would force Maura to choose between her and Liam. But, she was sure that day would be far away, as long as Angelo was happy with this arrangement. She knew he loved his "aunt" Maura, but how long until he grew up. How long before he caught on to why and what Maura was doing there? His reaction only mattered to her if it was going to effect him negatvively.


	4. Chapter 4

It was well into the morning when Liam finally came home, stumbling into their bed smelling of booze and women. MAura tried to be angry, but she couldn't. She tried to hate the man who lay beside her, his hands feeling up her tired body. But, all she felt was admeration. She did not know why. He was turning his back on her and their family. There was part of her that was jealous, though. She had allowed him to come and go at his convience, yet when she attempted the same stunt there were concecequences. His hands caresed her body clumsily, and all that she could think of was Jane. And it excited her. Had things changed so drasitcally that her love for this mand was only fueled by agreater love?

Angered she damnded Liam take his hands off of her. She had to think, think about the situation with Jane. she could not keep hurting them both. She felt as if she was using Jane's love against her. But at the request to remove his hands, he reached up and decked her in the face. Maura yelled out in pain which only fueled Liam's anger. Little did Maura or Liam know that otuside their open bedroom door lingered Shannon who watched the night's events unfold in horror.

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning and pounding urgent knock was placed on her door. Sleepy, but curious Jane pulled herself out of bed. Half asleep she opened the door. Standing in her hallway bleeding was Maura with her children. At first, Jane was rendered speechless as she ushered the scared trio into her apartment. Maura offered no details to Jane as she asked if the children could sleep in Angelo's room since he was with her father. Jane offered no arguement, she could not deny Maura. Especially in the state she was in.<p>

She studied the M.E. curiously, noticing the deep purple bruises and the scratches. Jane had already put two and two together and realized it was Liam who was responsible. Legally, she could not touch him until Maura came forward. But, that did not mean she would not find the prick and beat the hell out of him. Jane followed Maura to her couch and waited for an explanation, but no words came from her friend. There was just an uncomfortable silence.

"Who did this?" Jane demanded.

"Keep it down so they can sleep," was the only reply the M.E. could come up with. But, Maura had the upperhand here- from years of lying to Liam about where she was and who she was with and what she had done on those fateful nights when she left the good doctor had become some hwat of a good liar. Not that she was about to brag about said progress.

"What happened?" the detective demanded, both her voice and temper flaring.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing."

Silence, more of it ensued and then, then there were the eventual tears. Tears streamed down Maura's face, they were shameful tears. Tears of anguish and confusion burned her face. Jane could not stand to see her friend like this. She drew Maura tight and allowed her to cry onm her shoulder. Jane held her until what seemed like forever, and then Maura turned from her- her eyes avoiding Jane's/

"Tell me the truth," her tone was demanding and firm, yet it was also comforting and reassuring.

"Nothing. Plain and simple," her tone even and her voice unwavering.

"Look you and I both know that I know what happened. Your eyes tell the truth, all I need to know. But, I can't legally protect you until you come clean, so tell me." Jane explained hoping Maura would realize just how graven her situation would be.

"Nothing happened. He is my husband and I love him. We...we just had an arguement." Her stammering was unconvincing to Jane.

"An arguement, huh? Some arguement that his words cut you and made you bruised and bleeed," she clucked eyeing Maura disapprovingly.

"Don't be like that Jane," she mused disapprovingly.

"Like what? I love you Maur, and I am worried to death for you. Not to mention that at anytime he might turn on your children too."

"He would not, he loves them just as he loves me," she argued.

"So much that he drives you to me?"

"Look if you don't like me being here I would gladly leave. I just figured giving what we have you;d rather me here," her tone was defensive and hurt.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," Jane retorted back.

"Just drop it Jane. i'll be gone tomorrow," Maura offered.

"I'll drop it but it doesn't mean I want you to go back to him."

"I have to. He's my husband."

"No you could just leave him."

"And go where?"

"You could stay with me. I mean we already _you know_, and you know that I love you and would proterct you. You would be safe here and so would your children. Shannon would have Angelo to hang out with too. Plus you'd be safe, I mean come on Maur, your pregnant and he is beating you," Jane practically begged.

"I never said he raised a hand to me. And besides, it isn't just easy to walk away from everything you have," Maura offered.

"I know."

"I don't think you do. I think you only know what is like to be walked away from where you don't have to give up a thing. You get to be a the good guy, and the one who leaves gets to be labeled the parent who ruined it all."

Jane was offended, and Maura understood that. Jane had every right to be offended, but she still felt guilty. Jane did know what Maura meant by being the good parent versus the bad one. She was the good parent and Angelo had labeled Antonio the bad one who ruined his happiness and family. But, Angelo had gotten over it. Hell, Jane could see the disappointment and fear in Maura's eyes and it was not the typical fear she had seen in abuse victims- it was deeper and more alerting. The truth was Maura was afraid of what her children might think or how they might react.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jane awoke to an empty house- Maura and her children were gone. At work that morning Jane found every reason to avoid Maura. When she was called down to autopsy to gather evidence she had collected from the corpses, Jane flaked and sent Frost. Janew meanwhile had took Frost's job of alerting the two identified victimss families of there deaths. Maura was nearly certain Jane would come up with some type of excuse to back out of their lunch date. But when, the brunette came strolling in autopsy complaining that they better not go to an expensive pizza joint, the M.E. grinned.<p>

Half an hour later Maura was sitting across from Jane slicing up her pizza skillfully with a knife and fork, much to the detective's dipleasure.

"Seriously Maur, a knife and fork? You are suppose to eat it with your hands, like this," Jane demonstrated as grease and oil dripped off her slice as she took a bite out of it.

Jane's free hand was restong on Maura's and both could not deny an eletric like current that was transpiring between them. Jane grinned at the honey blonde as she ate.

"Maur, I'm worried about you," she offered kindly.

"Don't be. I can take care of myself and my children. Liam loves us he wouldn't dare," the M.E. protested.

"Maura, I am telling you I have a funny feeling about him- always have- and you showing up like that did not help. I love you and it scared me," Jane explained calmly her hand caressing Maura's.

"Jane, you are just being over protective," the M.E. continued to argued for Liam.

"Maur, it isn't how it seems, my gut is telling me something is wrong. Just look at that case I have already found one of the women, Jannet McClintock was involved with Liam. I know he is cheating on you, and I know he has been abusing you. I will find out the truth."

"Jane, it simply a coincidence that they were involved. And, so what if we argue and things get physical once in awhile? He doesn't hurt me and I don't hurt him," she argued.

"It doesn't give him the right to lay hands on you," she was skeptical about him not hurting her, she could tell the doctor needed stitches.

"IF you love me, and your children you would leave him," Jane continued casually.

"I can't, the children need their father, and the baby. What about the baby?"Maura started to panic.

"It is only a matter of time before he hurts you when you're pregnant. You don't want to loose another a child."

"He did not cause the loss of my child. It was unpreventable."

"I never said he did."

"Can we just eat?" Maura asked tears streaming down her face. Jane agreed, but silently she vowed she'd make Liam regret what he had done to her Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Maura went home, and she was happy to find Liam was out, on a date no dountly. Maura sat on the couch with Aidan laying in her lap sleeping after he fell asleep watching Batman. Shannon was beside her fidgetting as she did her homework.

"Sweetie, how was your day?" Maura asked as she scanned over Shannon's spelling work. For seven years old her daughter had a vast vocabulary, perfect handwritting, and could spell almost anything.

"Aunt Jane came and visited me and Angelo," Shannon squealed excitedly. Maura felt her body tense up at this. Jane ehad threatened to find out the truth, had she gone to her daughter?

"What did she talk about with you?" Maura could feel her pulse racing.

"She asked me about daddy."

"What did she ask?"

"She asked if he hurt us."

"What did you say, Sweetie?"

"I told her the truth, because you told me never to lie to Aunt Jane."

Maura felt betrayed, but she could understand Jane's concern. In a hurry, she called Jane's phone and got her answering machine. Inside, Maura was panicking but she remained calm for Shannon. The problem was Liam was gone, and so was Jane. Did Jane hunt him down as she had threatened?

"What's wrong mom?" Shannon asked as she finished her algebra homeowrk.

"Nothing sweetie. I am just tired," she was not lying, it was true. She could not sleep comfortably at Jane's when she was on the floor while giving the bed to her children.

"Is daddy in trouble?"

"No sweetie. why would you assume that?"

"Because he visited me at school, and he had his girlfriend with him. He told me he had to go away," Shannon explained as if daddy having a girlfriend was normal.

Maura felt betrayed that he was possibly leaving her, but then she felt it was her fault. Maybe if she had not ran to Jane's bed Liam would love her enough for it to be just them. Maura loved Jane- to her ir wasn't merely sex it was something moving and deep. However, she was so in love with Liam because he had given her the one thing she had wanted more than anything- a family. But, now as she sat there with her children, she began to wonder if this man was really worth the heartache.

"Is daddy leaving?" Shannon inquired interupting her mother's thoughts. "I don't know," Maura replied in a voice that wasn't entirely her own, yet she maintainted a comofrting look that her daughter could find solace in. Maura remembered Jane's warning about Liam, and the words she had spoken to her after lunch ("You have to choose me or him"). Who would she choose? She knew Jane was growing tired of being a closet lover, and she knew Jane wanted to be a family again. Maura had choose between her life with Liam, or a life with the woman she loved. She also knew Jane would run back to her ex if she said no, and Maura would not be able to handle not having Jane in her life.

* * *

><p>Jane was out in the night. She and Korsak pulled double looking into the murder victims. Both feared for Maura, especially when they were able to identify all the victims, and in one way or another they all lead back to Liam Keegan. To tell the truth, she was mortified and nearly paralyzed with fear for Maura. No matter what happened between them they'd always be good friends.<p>

Jane swerved in and out of traffic impatiently as she rushed through Boston's streets. Korsak had gotten a call from a foot patrol officer who spotted Liam's car in downtown Boston, no doubt heading for Maura. Liam knew the police were on his trail from the moment Jane had questioned him about about his mistresses, so from there he bolted with his girlfriend. Worried for Maura, Jane called her.

"Maura? You have to get out of the house now. Take the kids," Jane yelled into the phone.

"Why?" Maura panicked as she began to gather her things as well as the children's.

"Its Liam, we suspect he's behind the murder's and foot patrol saw him heading for you," Jane yelled.

Hastily, Maura gathered her children and piled them in her car. She knew Liam had a violent temper, and if Jane thought she was in trouble then the doctor knew in her heart of hearts that there was a good reason to worry.


	6. Chapter 6

In less than ten minutes, Maura was out the door and loading a small bag each of the children had packed. In her black sedan, Maura had already packed some the children's toys from the night before, and she knew Jane would be able to get her back into the house for what she needed. And, if not Maura knew she could always buy what was necessary.

"Where are we going mommy?" Aidan asked from his carseat as Maura backed out of the drive way.

"We are going to go stay with Aunt Jane sweetie."

"Why?" Shannon asked as she fidgetted in the back seat with a book she was reading.

"Because mommy and daddy are having an arguement, and mommy doesn't want to be home if dad is there," she replied only telling her children half the truth. dshe could not- would not- tell them it was because daddy is a suspected serial killer, and it looks like mommy is his next target.

It wasn't five minutes after Maura left that Liam had arrived. He did not notice that her car was gone as he tore through the house armed and dangerous. Liam trampled through the house taring it apart as he looked for his wife and children, but found nothing. Angry, but certain that Maura would return he sat on the couch. She wouldn't dare leave him, or so he thought. Ten minutes later, the front door burst open and all he saw was the muzzle of a gun. He reacted and reached for his, but before he could Jane had knocked him off the couch and was preparing to cuff him.

"Get off me you dyke," Liam screamed as he fought against her muscular arms as she straddled him using her weight to subdue him. Jane struck a glancing blow to his head rendering him unconcious. She promptly cuffed him and lugged him to her police car. If he was noit guilty of murder he was guilty for assaulting an officer, and she was nearly certain Maura would turn him because she had taken her advice and vacated the home.

Back in the bullpen Jane finished up the paperwork on Liam's arrest and gathered her things before returning home, that was until her phone rang.

"Jane, is it safe?" Maura's tired voice strained through the phone as she tried to hide the worry in her voice from the children.

"Maura, he was just arrested. We can only charge him with assaulting an officer, and try to hold on the murders. But, he will be able to make bail. It isn't safe for you to go back.'

"Oh," Maura replied sounding dejected and definately worried.

"You can stay with me. Just let yourself in, ad I will be there soon."

When Jane arrived she found Maura had made her dinner. On her couch Maura's children were curled together sleeping. Jane smiled at this as she ate with her friend.

"We're going to want to nail him on the abuse," Jane stated as she looked over the deep contusions on her friend's face and the gaping wounds that needed so desperately to be stitched.

Maura fidgeted under Jane's touch unsure if it was due to the raw sexuality between them or the pain. "I am fine," the M.E. countered.

"You are not. You need stitches and I am going to take you to the hospital. You have to press charges for your unborn child's sake, for their sake. and yours. You need someone to keep you safe and keep them safe. You need me," Jane offered.

"I can't face him."

"You have to be strong, Maur. Those of us that love you, are worried for you. Your daughter is witness to it, think of her well being."

After moments of silence and careful dilebration, Maura spoke: "Get Frankie to watch them, I'll go to the hospital." After saying this she collapsed against Jane, the tears flowing freely. Jane held her tight against her chest as she sobbed in anger, in hatred, in guilt, in fear, and sadness. Soon she fell silent as she weeped, she weeped until she physically could not anymore. Once Jane was sure that this was what Maura wanted she called her brother over who agreed to watch her children. She knew Frankie, much like her would do anthing for Maura. When Frankie arrived, he took his seat silently at Jane's counter. He nodded to Maura's whose make-up and tears stained her face yet he gave her the privacy she needed as Jane lead her outside. Of course, Frankie knew what was going on Jane had shared her suspicions with him.

The drive to the hospital was long and silent. Though she made now sound, Jane could tell Maura was bawling. She could not fathom how the doctor felt. She could imagine that she felt betrayed, weak, helpless, and broken. But, beneath the surface was a bubbling happiness and relief as Maura knew that she would finally be able to sleep at night without worying for the safety of her children let alone her own safety. Somehow, she knew that life without Liam would be easier emotinally but also harder in the aspect that she had to face her demons as well as her own sexuality and the impact it would have on her influential children. She knew that as long as she was with the woman she loved, that she;d be safe and happy. She knew Angelo would be happy to have his 'Aunt' Maura there as well as Shannon and Aidan.


	7. Chapter 7

After the doctor's stitched up a few gashes of Maura's and documented the injuries for her, Jane waited nervously. She chewed her hair as she waited for Maura to be discharged. Part of her wanted to hunt down Liam and kill him with her bare hands. But, the logical side told her to let the law do justice at least it did until Maura announced she was rather stupidly not pressing charges.

This infuriated Jane as she drove through the Boston streets, silent and jaw clenched as she eyed Maura up and down. She understood that Maura loved Liam, but she did not understand how she could let a man or anyone walk all over her or endanger her children.

"Jane," Maura started but Jane ignored her.

"Jane. Look I know you are mad, but hear me out. I am doing this for the children. He is already going away, and I can't put those kids through another trial," she offered.

Jane did understand exactly what Maura was doing. She was trying to protect her children something Jane was guilty of doing herself. For example she was guilty of hiding the truth about Maura and the truth about her break up from Antonio from her son.

"But what if when he is on bail, which you know he'll make, he comes after you or them?" Jane responded back as they walked up the flights of stairs to her apartment.

"He won't," Maura replied in a tone that warned Jane not to challenge her.

Jane sat beside Maura on her couch as the honey blonde cried in her arms. Jane gently rocked her promising Maura everything would be okay. But Jane knew the world for her friend, her lover, her soulmate was far from okay. She knew Maura had healing she needed to go through both physically and mentally before they could out their love to the world, before they could truly be together and be happy.

When it seemed Maura was all cried out Jane let her body go lax, as she still hung on to Maura.  
>"Are you okay Maur?" she asked as Maura wiped tears from her eyes.<p>

"I will be," she replied confidently as she got up.

"I just don't know how I am going to tell them," Maura clicked as she headed toward Angelo's room where her children were sleeping.

"It will be okay. Tell them Liam was bad and went away, Shannon at least can handle the truth," Jane offered.

"I know she is a strong girl. But, what do I tell them about us. God it will mortify them that I am with someone else," she admitted.

"Tell them the truth like I will have to do with Angelo. And, just pray that they accept it and support our happiness. When they get older they will understand better. But, for now just tell them the dumbed down version of the truth and hope for the best," Jane responded with a shrug.

Maura nodded knowingly. She was going to come clean with them and the fact that she was now with Jane. But, for the moment she was going to enjoy the secruity in her privacy. She also knew that Angelo knew about them, or at least she was certain he did. Maura knew Angelo would take it well, his father had been prepping him for years. But, Shannon it would blindside her.

Liam had told Shannon the truth many times, but the girl refused to believe it. Shannon would most likely take it rough. And, as for Aidan he was too young to know the difference, he would only be sad and miss his father. For the unbron child she felt guilty it would never know its knew she had to break it off Liam in case he was let free. but in these times of guilt she reminded hersekf that if she were to remain with him, then her unborn child might never be born.

Maura plopped onto a bed she made on the floor and pulled a comforter around her. Shannon lay on Angelo's be sleeping peacefully and Aidan lay beside Maura on the floor. Part of her wanted to go to bed with Jane and celebrate their new found togetherness, but the logical part of her told her it was far too soon. It also reminded her that her children were there and that they might be able to put together the truth about mommy and "aunt" Jane.

That night Maura did not succumb to sleep easily and around three in the morning she made a concious decision- she was going to man up and file charges against Liam. Everything she had done with that man was for her children, and now she needed to protect herself and those children. The idea scared her a bit, and she feare the concequences, but she knew Jane would keep her- them- safe.

While Maura struggled with her demons, Jane lay awak her mind on Maura. It was not the usual sexy thoughts she associated with Maura but one of more morose tune. She feared for her friend- her lover's- safety. She feared for those children who had becom part of her family.

She knew Liam was a violent man and that if Maura did not put aside her love for that man that he would be the death of her and of them. She knew Liam would have murdered her if he could have. She could not blame the man for hating her...hell she would be pissed if the roles were reversed. She felt responsible for some of Maura's beatings. Maybe if she- they- did not fool around her friend would be all right. Maybe if they were never an item Maura would be better off. Just maybe... This thinking led Jane to feel extremely guilty about the situation, and by the end of the night she was half convinced Maura would leave her. While on the other hand Maura was half convinced to march into that bedroom and prove to Jane how much she loved her and how grateful she was...is.


	8. Chapter 8

She knew Liam was a violent man and that if Maura did not put aside her love for that man that he would be the death of her and of them. She knew Liam would have murdered her if he could have. She could not blame the man for hating her...hell she would be pissed if the roles were reversed. She felt responsible for some of Maura's beatings. Maybe if she- they- did not fool around her friend would be all right. Maybe if they were never an item Maura would be better off. Just maybe... This thinking led Jane to feel extremely guilty about the situation, and by the end of the night she was half convinced Maura would leave her. While on the other hand Maura was half convinced to march into that bedroom and prove to Jane how much she loved her and how grateful she was...is.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane awoke way before the alarm was set to go off. The room around her was still dark and soothing, but inside she felt rejuvinated and awake. She was acutely aware of eyes on her as she lay there., and she knew they were not Maura's, for her gaze was always soft, and the intruder was to silent to be her son.<p>

"Aunt Jane?" a small voice whispered into the darkness.

"Shannon?" Jane squeaked rubbing her eyes as she sat up her old Red Sox shirt falling over herself.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked batting her eyes innocently at her "aunt".

"You know you're daddy was wrong, don't you?" Jane replied her raspy voice ringing through the room.

"I know. He hurt us and he hurt moommy. He made her sad. But I miss him reading me stories at night," Shannon replied as she stood in the door way, her night shirt past her knees as she twirled around.

"Your daddy is with the police sweetie so he can't hurt your mommy," Jane explained as she walked with Shannon back to Angelo's room where Maura was passed out asleep on the floor and Aidan safely tucked in the bed.

"Get some rest sweetie. Tomorrow you and your brother and Angelo can go to my mom's house for a big pasta dinner and play with Uncle Frankie," Jane offered.

"Uncle Frankie," Shannon squealed lovingly in delight.

"Shhh, if you are good Uncle Frankie will play with you," Jane offered knowing Frankie loved his nephew and Maura's kids. Hell, Frankie was the first person who found out about Jane and Maura, and he kept that secret until Angela discovered the truth.

Jane padded down the hallway to her room she felt so full of doubt. QWas she doing the right thing? Was saving Maura really her motive? Or, was her motive to get Maura for herself. For christ's sake the woman was in love and married. She was just a best friend, and now...now she wanted more than just an occasional sleeping together. She wanted love and marriage the whole thing. The very thing she ran from. She wanted everything as Maura was her everything. But, did this just make her a home wrecker? Though what Maura had with Liam wasn't kosher, it was benificial to the kids in a weird sort of way. And now...now she was taking that all away for what. For what? A bedroom rompe?

Jane plopped down on her bed with a soft thud, letting the puffy quilt comfort her. She wished she could comfort Maura. She could see even as her friend slept she was troubled, and all she could think of was her. Being together. The touching. The squeezing. The huging. The loving. The pleasure. Lord the pleasure.

Reluctantly, Jane shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. First and foremost, she was a friend to Maura. And then a very very distant second a lover if found applicable. She just needed to remind herself of that. All the nights spent in each other's arms were meaningless if she blew the friendship.

So for now, all that was put on the back burner and she would have to deal with it when time alotted such a thing. She needed to be a support system instead. She had to be a role model to her son and help the pregnant Maura with the children she already had. And, what kind of example would she be setting if all she wanted to do was get in Maura's pants.

Just as she was about to succumb to sleep there was a soft knock on her door. Jane tried to open her eye lids but found them heavy and the pitch black room gorwing darker and spinning away.

"Jane?" her soft voice cooed from the doorway.

Jane stirred forcing her twenty ton eye lids open as she snapped to it, hyper aware of her surroundings.

"Maura?" her gravely voice was uncertain as she saw the silhouette of a figure in her otherwise empty doorway.

"Yeah," the honey blonde voice was shaky as she stood in her black silk pajamas that were hugged her curves and showed off her bust nicely. She stood wringing her hands needing a friend but wanting more.

Jane sat bolt upright in her bed, shaking the feeling of wanting, needing Maura from her head. It was not the time nor the place. Now more than anything this battered woman needed a friend. Jane was silent as her eyes were adjusting and she tried to read Maura's thoughts and her facial expressions.

"Maybe this was a mistake... I should just go," Maura replied interpreting her silence as rejection. Her friend was so close, but so far away. So far away for far too long, and now she needed to hear her say it was going to be okay, but instead she just kept staring and breathing.

"No it was not a mistake," her raspy voice firm and unwavering as she stood up and faced Maura.

"Yes it was. I have nothing. No father for my children. An unborn child that needs its father, and a broken woman who needs her husband," Maura replied her tone soft but serious.

"You don't need a man like him. You need someone who is going to be there for you and your children. Someone who loves you for you. Some one who would never lay a hand to you. Someone who is your friend first, lover next. Someone who'd never betray you. You deserve someone who would kill for you," Jane offered describing herself to a tee.

"Someone like you?" her faint voice was a squeak as she spoke her eyes locked dead on Jane's,

"I am not saying me persay. I am saying someone who is not like him. As your friend I can not let you stand beside him, and run and see him in prison. I can not. I just can't, Maura. It kills me a little inside each time you do," Jane explained.


	9. Chapter 9

.

"You don't need a man like him. You need someone who is going to be there for you and your children. Someone who loves you for you. Some one who would never lay a hand to you. Someone who is your friend first, lover next. Someone who'd never betray you. You deserve someone who would kill for you," Jane offered describing herself to a tee.

"Someone like you?" her faint voice was a squeak as she spoke her eyes locked dead on Jane's,

"I am not saying me persay. I am saying someone who is not like him. As your friend I can not let you stand beside him, and run and see him in prison. I can not. I just can't, Maura. It kills me a little inside each time you do," Jane explained.

* * *

><p>"But I love him, and he loves me," Maura protested.<p>

"If he loved you would he hurt you and your children? Would he? No. He would man up and be a father. He'd be your friend first, lover second. He'd care about you. He'd risk it all for you. He'd die for you. He'd do anything for you. If he loved you. If he did. He would not cheat on you. If he loved you. If he loved you half as much as I do he would," Jane replied giving herself up making herself oh so vulnerable.

"You love me?" the words flew off her lips as she eyed Jane up and down, she even found the detective sexy in her old Red Sox shirt. She thought for a minute- in the silence- about love. If someone were to have to feel all those things about a person to be in love, then she was in love with Jane. If that was love then when she had, has, with Liam was not was then just a misguided notion mistaken for love.

"Yes, yes I do," Jane's gravely voice scratched the delicate silence as she thought. Admitting her feelings was impossibvle and dangerous. But, she could not... would not live like this anymore.

"How did you not know?" the detective begged her voice crackling with emotion as she spoke.

"It wasn't obvious..." Maura started not sure if she was ready to admit the feelings she knew she had.

"It wasn't obvious? I let my husband walk out. When he found out about you...us ... after five years of marriage between he and I and three between you and Liam... I let him go. He asked me if I felt anything for you. And I said yes even though he was my world. When he asked if I loved you I said yes. When he asked me to choose I said nothing. When he asked me if I'd stop I said no. When he asked me if I loved you more, I said yes. Then was it not obvious when I was alone and broken I let you play the just friends card which tore me apart? Then, was it not obvious when you wanted to sleep with me or use me as more then friends and I had that broken look? Was it not blatant when I cried, when I sat alone? When I left myself open, vulnerable like no other? When I kept single for you?" she asked her tone even but the hurt and vulnerability apparant in her voice.

"I... well... I... uh wow. I had no idea Jane," Maura stammered as she stood there eyeing the detective.

"Yeah," her tone was disappointed as she braced for rejection.

"Well... I... I like you too. I mean it was not like I ran just because the circumstances. Part of me wanted... wants... it," Maura replied.

"I do not like you. I love, love you, Maur. Head of over heels in love with you. Out of my mind crazy about you. I threw everything away just for the possibility," Jane announced on the verge of tears praying Maura loved her too.

"I love you too," Maura whispered into the night air and she meant it. Jane had dreamed of this moment for years. Alone in her room late at night Jane dreamed Maura would come to her. Admit her love, reciprocate those feelings. And take her away. Take her away from all this negatvity. Take her away from her divorce and the pain. Take her away. And now, finding this salviation is not a sweet as what she had expected given the circumstances.

"Are you staying with him?" she asked praying the answer would be no.

"I don't know... if he is guilty yes. If not I don't know," Maura begged tears falling from her eyes.

"Me or him. Someone who treats you so horrible or someone that loves you more than life itself," Jane demanded a decision.

"Then I choose you," she squeaked nervously.

Jane stood up and bridged the gap between them and took Maura in her arms. She held her best friend as she wept. Jane studied her face, all bruised and swollen, stitches were ready to pop from all the movement. Her eyes swollen and puffy from crying not just the beating she took.

"Maur, you look like hell," Jane chuckled as she brushed the honey blonde locks from her face.

"Thanks," she laughed suddenly self- concious in a way Liam never could make her.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" Jane asked noticing just how run down Maura really looked.

"No, the children need me. I do not know how to tell them Liam's going away for murder and that I am leaving him for you," she cried.

"Do not tell them about us. Just tell them about Liam. I promised Shannon she could play with Frankie at Ma's," Jane admitted guilty not knowing Maura had not broken tthe truth in anyway to her children.

"That's fine, they need to be around family," she smiled trying to hide the tears.

"I'll stay home with you," Jane replied in a tone that told Maura arguing would not be tolerated.

"Okay," she cried.

"Mommy are you cryin'?" came the small voice of Aidan as the tiny child lumbered down the hall.

Maura let go of Jane and turned to her son.

"Mommy's okay sweetie," she whispered looking at the clock and seeing it was five thirty- the time she started getting ready for work and Aidan was usually up with her.

"Then why you cryin' Mama?" he demanded sleepily. Maura just stood there trying to wipe the tears away as they fell unabled to speak to or comfort her son.

"Hey Aidan want to go watch cartoons in the living room? I will get a shower and then we can sit in our jammies and have ice cream for breakfast if it is okay with your mom," Jane offered trying to divert the child's attention.

"Can we mommy?' he asked excited.

"Yes," Maura replied grateful for an out, and to delay the conversation a little longer.

"Thanks," she whispered to Jane when she returned from setting up the television.

"Anything for you," she whispered as she grabbed her favorite Red Sox sweats and hit the shower. She quickly showered and found Maura sitting on the bed crying when she came out bundled in Red Sox sweat pants and her favorite BPD shirt.

"It will be okay babe," she whispered as she sat down beside Maura and patted her back lovingly.

"I know," she whispered before Jane placed a whispery peck of a kiss on her cheek.

"Well you can sleep in my bed. I have cartoons to watch," she yawned before leaving for the living room.

"Just don't let him eat his weight in ice cream," Maura called after her, it was unusual for her to allow her children to do such an unhealthy thing, but she needed the break.

Jane plopped down on the oversized over- stuffed couch beside Aidan.

"What are watching buddy?" she asked ruffling his messy hair.

"Bugs Bunny. Mama's favorite," he replied excitedly.

"Cool. Your mother is going to sleep now, so I will watch it with you, okay?"

"Mama is always up by now. Why can't she watch it?" Aidan asked innocently.

"Mama did not get sleep last night. She was sick because she is having you a babay brother or sister," Jane explained which was not a total lie, as Maura did get her morning sickness at night.

"I know, silly. But, she always watches cartoons," he argued.

"How about some ice cream. I have got chocolate," Jane retaliated knowing the subbject would be dropped for ice cream.

"Okay," he yawned sleepily as Jane handed him a cone, and made on for herself.

"So why do you like Bugs Bunny?" she asked on the commercial as his eyelids grew heavy and he laid down on the couch.

"Because Mama does," he slurred as he drifted in and out of sleep. Jane grinned as he finally fell asleep. She kicked back and put up her feet on the coffee table and watched the cartoon marathon. She had never pegged Maura as one for cartoons. She had always pictured the younger version of the doctor as a child watching the discovery channel instead of Saturday morning cartoons. After an hour full of laughing Jane got up and fetched a blanket from her linen closet and pillow and placed the pillow under Aidan's head and the blanket over him.

She then padded down the hallway to her room where she found Maura still sitting up in bed crying. Jane sat down beside her and held her tight.

"It will be okay," she promised.

"How could I have let a murderer around my children," she sobbed.

"How could I not notice? How could I let him cheat, like that in front of our children?" Maura continued to question. And, for once Jane did not have an answer. In fact she had been wondering the same thing, becaus eif the roles had been reversed she'd have left him long ago. If Antonio had ever raised a hand to her she'd have been gone, but then she did not truly love him like Maura claimed to have loved Liam.

"Love blinds you to pain," she replied knowingly.

"What do you mean? Did Antonio hurt you?" Maura questioned wondering if she was tthe only one.

"Noy ou did. Everytime you got up and snuck out. Every time you went back to him. Every time I promised myself I wouldn't and did," she explained venting her long supressed emotions.

"Oh," she was silent and felt guilty.

"I am not saying it was all your fault. I could have been stong. Could have said no. But, the important thing is I'm going to get you in the end," she replied hugging Maura close.


	10. Chapter 10

.

"Love blinds you to pain," she replied knowingly.

"What do you mean? Did Antonio hurt you?" Maura questioned wondering if she was tthe only one.

"No you did. Everytime you got up and snuck out. Every time you went back to him. Every time I promised myself I wouldn't and did," she explained venting her long supressed emotions.

"Oh," she was silent and felt guilty.

"I am not saying it was all your fault. I could have been stong. Could have said no. But, the important thing is I'm going to get you in the end," she replied hugging Maura close.

* * *

><p>Maura grinned at Jane's words. It sounded so natural so right. So right that they would end up together. It made her wonder what she had been doing and thinking all these years. All these years true love had sat in front of her and what did she do? She used and abused iut. She ran away from it as hard and fast as she could. She felt like a tool. How could she do Jane so wrong?<p>

How could she be so wrong?Why did she do her so wrong ? Why did she love her and then leave her? Why had she denied her feelings for so long? Why was she blind when it came to Jane? If it were any other person, she would have admitted to falling fast and hard. But, why deny Jane? It was not because she was a female. Hell, Maura had went to an all girls boarding school where lesbian and bisexual behavior was the norm. But why Jane? Why? Maura did not know, but she vowed to herself to make things right.

"I better go wake Shannon up," Maura replied feeling as if words could not express to Jane how sorry and how wrong she was and is.

"If she is not going to school let her sleep and enjoy the three day weekend," Jane replied.

"I don't want her ruining her sleep pattern," she argued.

"Maura, the kid is going to find out her father is the prime suspect in a serial killing. The least you can do is let them sleep," Jane replied and Maura nodded.

"I guess you are right," she sighed falling back on to the bed in Jane's arms. Jane smiled her delicate fingers tracing circles around Maura's skin, electricity coursing through their bodies with each touch.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" her raspy voice calm and sleepy as she spoke.

She turned to face her as she spoke, looking her dead in the eye: "I am sorry." Her eyes were dead serious and remorseful as she spoke to Jane.

"For what?" Jane replied pulling Maura close to her, so that their shoulders were touching, hands clasped together.

"For hurting you. I feel horrible.I had no idea. If I had known... maybe... maybe things would have been different. But knowing how hurt you are - were- kills me. If I had any clue... I would have..., would not have used you like that. I never thought you felt that way. I never knew he left you, because of me. If I had known I would have done something different. And maybe I would not be like this. Or us be like this..." she started feeling very guilty.

"You did what you had to, Maur. And I did what I had to. The important thing is what we do now... and what do you mean like this," she replied knowing Maura could not lie so she truly felt guilty.

"I mean the awkwardness. I don't even stay after a night together, and now that I am here we haven't kissed once," Maura replied feeling guilty for even being so selfish but she just had to know hether Jane was as pissed as she herself would be or if it was all in her head.

"You chose to leave. I always left the option open to you, and encouraged you to stay. You chose to make it awkward. As for the kissing I am giving you space. For christ;s sake Maura you are battered woman, the least you need is me confusing you," Jane responded curtly showing Maura she was more than slightly pissed off.

"I was confused, but then. Then you said all of that stuff about true love , and then... and then I realized I felt all those things about you," she stammered her eyes on Jane as she was dead serious.

"So what are you saying?" the cocky detective demanded knowing her heart might lead her to jump to conclusions.

"I am saying whether you love me or not that I, Maura Isles, am in love with you detecticve Jane Rizzoli," she admitted bashfully before leaning in and brushing her lips against the gentle flesh of Jane's collarbone- something she knew the detective could not resist.

A low moan escaped Jane's lips before she bit her tongue to silence herself remembering that the children were asleep, and knowing that for Maura's sake things could not... would not go any further than this. Jane pulled back as she scanned Maura's eyes for the truth. It better not be a cruel twisted game because, she had fallen for the doctor and hard. In her eyes, Jane foudn the truth. The truth was Maura Isles was in love with her.

"Is that so?" her tone was questioning, but her heart was certain of the truth.

"Yes," she whispered before planting a quick peck of a kiss on Jane's lips. Jane just grinned, her arms wrapped around Maura's waist as they laid in bed. She was enamored, smitten if you will. It killed her to know someone had been so cruel to Maura. Especially, when Jane would never have dared to raise her voice to her let alone a hand to her. It was funny sometimes how things worked out. But at least this time they finally worked in her place. Jane Rizzoli would get the girl in the end.

* * *

><p>Should I end it here or do you qwant me to continue or a sequel? If I continue what do you think I should change the title to? Also thanks a million for all the likes and reviews.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

.

A low moan escaped Jane's lips before she bit her tongue to silence herself remembering that the children were asleep, and knowing that for Maura's sake things could not... would not go any further than this. Jane pulled back as she scanned Maura's eyes for the truth. It better not be a cruel twisted game because, she had fallen for the doctor and hard. In her eyes, Jane foudn the truth. The truth was Maura Isles was in love with her.

"Is that so?" her tone was questioning, but her heart was certain of the truth.

"Yes," she whispered before planting a quick peck of a kiss on Jane's lips. Jane just grinned, her arms wrapped around Maura's waist as they laid in bed. She was enamored, smitten if you will. It killed her to know someone had been so cruel to Maura. Especially, when Jane would never have dared to raise her voice to her let alone a hand to her. It was funny sometimes how things worked out. But at least this time they finally worked in her place. Jane Rizzoli would get the girl in the end.

* * *

><p>Should I end it here or do you qwant me to continue or a sequel? If I continue what do you think I should change the title to? Also thanks a million for all the likes and reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane lay in bed listening to Maura who had fell asleep beside her, in her arms after their conversation. Jane figured she had a good half hour to lay there and bask in their closeness before it was time to deal with calling out of work, and so as not to risk getting caught by Shannon or Angelo, who would be dropped off in an hour's time.<p>

The soft sound of her snoring lulled Jane who at the first time since before her marriage felt truly at peace and loved. She did not regret her marriage as it gave her a beautiful son. After twenty minutes, Jane sat up and walked into the kitchen, her stomach hungry for real food. She found a bowl of left over pasta and heated in the microwave. While t was heating she called Korsak and left him a message saying she was sick.

Jane knew it was a lie and so would Korsak. Though he never said a word, he knew how she felt about Maura. He also knew about the nightly visits- Korsak was a man with eyes everywhere. But, he respected Jane and Maura too much to let them know he knew.

Jane sat in the kitchen, her feet tucked under her bottom as she nibbled on pasta. Dinner at her mother's house would be interesting. She knew Angela did not approve of what Jane and Maura had been doing so, it will be interesting for her to see how her mother reacts at dinner tonight with the Isles family there. She knew Frankie had probably told Ma about Liam, but that did not mean Angela would not harbor any feelings against either of them for their wrong doing especially because children were involved.

Jane had been searching all her life for someone like Maura. She had highs and lows, things were fast and slow, but she kept on searching. And then, she met the sexy medical examiner and her entire life changed. No matter what she'd keep on trying and coming back for more.

She sighed and smiled a little as she thought of what had just happened between her and Maura. The doctor did love her, and that was all that mattered. It did not matter if her family disapproved. Jane b egan washing dishes and then the doorbell rang. Standing in the door frame was Angelo.

"Hi sweetie," she said lovingly as she ruffled up his hair.

"C'mon mom," he gripped as he plopped down his bag of clothes on the living room floor.

Angelo spotted Aidan on the couch and felt a tinge of jealousy. Why did they get to stay over his house, and he have to go to his father's?

"What are they doing here?" he almost sneered.

"Relax, honey. Aunt Maura and them stayed over. She will explain to all of you later today," she replied praying Angelo would just get along with everybody as it would make this relationship easy. But, nothing was ever easy.

"Oh," he seemed to understand that things were urgent.

"I'm going to go to bed," he replied before heading toward his room.

"Shannon is sleeping in there honey. I will get you a blanket and pillow," Jane offered.

"Shannon's here?" his eyes lit up.

"Mhmm," Jane mused as she gathere a blanket and pillow for her son who laid down on the other couch opposite of Aidan.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You love her don't you, that's why she's here, right?" Angelo deduced.

"Yeah, sweetie I do. But, she is here for a bad reason"

"Why?"

"Promise not to tell Shannon or Aidan?"

"Of course Ma," he replied.

"Liam was beating her, and now he is arrested for domestic abuse and suspicion of murder."

"Oh... did you arrest him Ma?"

"Yeah sweetie I did. So he can't hurt Shannon or Aidan, or Maura, aymore."

"Is she going to be with you?"

"I hope so buddy. I hope so," she replied lovingly as she ruffled her hair.

"We are going to grandmom's today so you guys can play with Uncle Frankie," Jane offered.

"Yay, I haven't seen Uncle Frankie in forever. Is Uncle Tommy going to be there?" Angelo asked.

"Yes, Uncle Tommy will be there so be on your best behavior. I don't want you getting in trouble with him," Jane scolded and Angelo grinned knowing more likely then not he disobey his mother.

With all of the kids asleep Jane and Maura sat up just talking. Talking about everything from politics to the weather to work. It felt good to be so close to someone who for so long had been so far away. Jane sat beside Maura at the kitchen table.

"So this is what it is like to enjoy a day off?" Maura asked.

"Given the circumstances, it is the best way," Jane offered as Maura grinned at her.

"I feel so worry free. I have not felt like this in ages," she commented.

"It is liberating getting rid of him isn't it?"

"Yeah, the only downside is telling the children. What will they say?" Maura looked worried.

"Don't loose you nerve. They will get over it," she started before telling Maura about Angelo's change of heart.

"Hmm, maybe things will work out," she whispered to the detective who agreed as she patted her hand reassuringly.

"That is the spirit," Jane declared with a grin.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon as the gang was getting ready to go over Mrs. Rizzoli's for dinner, the situation with Liam reared it's ugly head.<p>

"Mom, where is dad, and why are we here?" Shannon asked having not seen her father in over a day.

"Yeah mom were is he?" Aidan asked as he fidgeted around playing with building blocks with Angelo.

"Your father has been up to no good. He has been hurting me for years and I want it to end. He has been arrested for hurting us. I do not want him to cause me to loose this baby, too. He is also a suspect in a few murder cases. Dad has been bad, and I am leaving him," Maura replied as her children looked on wide eyed and horrified.

"Why mommy?" Aidan cried.

"It is for your safety and mine as well as your unborn brother or sister's safety. I did it so he won

't hurt you," she replied and Jane stood beside her, suqeezing her shoulders comfortingly.

"You never told me he was the reason you lost your child," Jane whispered in the silence.

"I was afraid to seek help," she whispered squeezing Jane's hand lovngly.

"What is going to happen to daddy?" Shannon asked over her crying brother who she tried to comfort.

"I don't know love," she whispered.

"Where are we going to live and who is going to take care of you?" Shannon inquired.

"For now we are staying with Jane. And, Jane is also going to take care of me," she replied.

"But who are you going to be with? I know daddy has girlfriends but what about you?" Shannon asked as she comforted her little brother.

"Jane," she replied in a tone that told her children to drop it. It was mommy's angry/serious tone that never got any arguements. The drive to Mrs. Rizzoli's was silent. Not even Angelo's hjoking could crack a smile on Shannon or Aidan's faces. Maura could tell she had pissed her daughter off royaly, but Maura was entitled to her own happiness. She sat up front with Jane- her hand resting on the brunette's inner thigh lovingly. It took all of Jane's strength not to just drop the kids off and take Maura to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

..

"What is going to happen to daddy?" Shannon asked over her crying brother who she tried to comfort.

"I don't know love," she whispered.

"Where are we going to live and who is going to take care of you?" Shannon inquired.

"For now we are staying with Jane. And, Jane is also going to take care of me," she replied.

"But who are you going to be with? I know daddy has girlfriends but what about you?" Shannon asked as she comforted her little brother.

"Jane," she replied in a tone that told her children to drop it. It was mommy's angry/serious tone that never got any arguements. The drive to Mrs. Rizzoli's was silent. Not even Angelo's hjoking could crack a smile on Shannon or Aidan's faces. Maura could tell she had pissed her daughter off royaly, but Maura was entitled to her own happiness. She sat up front with Jane- her hand resting on the brunette's inner thigh lovingly. It took all of Jane's strength not to just drop the kids off and take Maura to bed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews. I think I'm going to continue it but rename it. Any ideas for a name? If so post 'em in your reviews. Also thanks for the likes and support.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane and the crew arrived at Angela's where Frankie sat watching the game and having a beer.<p>

"Uncle Frankie," Angelo cheered.

"Come 'ere buddy," Frankie replied enveloping his nephew in a bear hug as he spun around.

"How was your dad's buddy?"

"It was great 'cept for I had to go bed early and most of my good toys were here," Angelo replied.

"Maura," Frankied nodded to the good doctor.

"Frankie, how are you?" she replied.

"Good. How you holdin' up?" he inquired with deep concern etched on his face.

"Good thanks to Jane," she whispered her hand grasping Jane's, and Frankie took one look at Jane and knew Maura had chosen her.

"Hey Shannon," Frankie said getting down on one knee beside her.

"Uncle Frankie gimme a piggy back ride, please?" she asked as Aidan cowered behind Shannon as he was afraid of people he did not really know.

"Okay," Frankie grinned as he picked her up.

Jane studied Maura and ebven with the make up she loooked like hell.

"You going in tomorrow?" Jane asked, knowing she could not lie to Korsak again who was now her boss (Frankie had replaced Korsak as Jane's second partner).

"I might just take my vacation until these wounds can be covered up a little more," Maura quipped.

"I am sure we will mannage. I am sure Korsak will think it is due to shock. Your secret is safe with me," Jane vowed.

"Good," Maura grinned as she hugged Jane tightly.

"I don't know where I'd be without you," Maura admitted sheepishly.

"I don't wanna ever have to think about that," Jane replied squeezing Maura's hand before she went to help her mother in the kitchen.

"Hi Ma. Maura and the kids here," Jane announced with gusto.

"How is she holding up given the Liam thing?" Angela asked knowing Liam was a touchy subject with her.

"Not so good, Ma. Well, you gotta see her and then you'll get it," Jane replied.

"What do ya mean?"

"Just trust me," Jane replied lovingly and Angela understood it was on of those things.

"Is she leaving him? Ya know for being a murder and all," Angela badgered.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied knowing that murder was only an excuse to everyone else for the real reasons why.

"So you have a chance?" Angela replied trying to have this conversation with her daughter who wanted nothing to do wih it.

"I guess. They are staying at my house, right now due to them combing over her place for evidence. She is doing it for the kids' sake," Jane lied.

"Why don't the kids stay here? Shannon can stay in your old room, and the boys can stay in Frankie and Tommy's room,'' Angela offered.

The thought of being all alone with Maura was alluring to Jane who wanted to prove to the honey blonde just how much she loved her.

"I'd have to ask Maura ..." Jane started.

"Ask me what?" she peeped her head in to the kitchen.

Mrs. Rizzoli studied Maura's face and could see the attempts to hide the bruises and cuts. Gathering what Jane had said, she was able to deduced that Maura had been a victim of abuse. Her heart broke for Maura, and she prayed that the doctor was not too broken for her daughter. Though she did not approve of the way her daughter conducted herself when it came to the business of Maura, she wished the best for Jane.

"Ask you if it ws okay the children stayed here, so you two could have some time to yourselves," Angela offered.

"Well I do not see any reason why they can't as long as Aidan loosens up," Maura replied eyeing Jane with a hungry look.

Meanwhile Tommy sat outback enjoying the warm air and avoiding the children. He knew he was no role model like Frankie. He knew he was not the favorite uncle either, so he just avoided them entirely.

Frankie on the other hand had gotten Aidan to loosen up. He and the children were plating with building blocks on the floor. Frankie thought about Maura as he sipped his beer and played with the children. There was something off kilter with her, but he could not quite put his finger on it. He noticed she looked tired and run down, but missed the obvious.

* * *

><p>Next chapter rated M for sure!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

..

"Mrs. Rizzoli studied Maura's face and could see the attempts to hide the bruises and cuts. Gathering what Jane had said, she was able to deduced that Maura had been a victim of abuse. Her heart broke for Maura, and she prayed that the doctor was not too broken for her daughter. Though she did not approve of the way her daughter conducted herself when it came to the business of Maura, she wished the best for Jane.

"Ask you if it ws okay the children stayed here, so you two could have some time to yourselves," Angela offered.

"Well I do not see any reason why they can't as long as Aidan loosens up," Maura replied eyeing Jane with a hungry look.

Meanwhile Tommy sat outback enjoying the warm air and avoiding the children. He knew he was no role model like Frankie. He knew he was not the favorite uncle either, so he just avoided them entirely.

Frankie on the other hand had gotten Aidan to loosen up. He and the children were plating with building blocks on the floor. Frankie thought about Maura as he sipped his beer and played with the children. There was something off kilter with her, but he could not quite put his finger on it. He noticed she looked tired and run down, but missed the obvious.

* * *

><p>Next chapter rated M for sure!<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was interesting to say the least. Tommy finally decided to show his face, and he was drunk and mischevious which caused Angelo to side with him. Frankie attempted too keep the peace, and Maura sat uncomfortabely . She felt as if everyone knew the truth about her being abused, when she knew only Jane knew. She felt edgy and unsure. When it was time tio go Aidan and Shannon begged to stay (Maura had conviniently not offered the sleep over for this reason).<p>

"Mommy can we stay the night?" Shannon asked, and Aidan agreed.

"Well, don't you want to enjoy the day off from school with me?" Maura asked, as tomorrow started 'spring break'.

"C'mon mom," Shannon started.

"Yeah we will have all week with you," Aidan replied, and Maura could have killed him. She did not want everyone that wasn't Jane to know what was going on.

"Okay fine sweetie, as long as Angelo is staying," Maura replied not wanting to intrude on Mrs. Rizzoli and Frankie's free time (Tommy was living with a girlfriend, and Frankie was career oriented).

"Ma, can I stay?" Angelo asked batting his eyelashed just as Jane did when she wanted her way.

"Sure bud," she replied ruffling his hair before she left.

"So..." Maura started in the silence of the car.

"Yeah, how you holding in there?" Jane inquired giving Maura's hand a nervous squeeze.

"I'm fine," she replied only a semi-lie because when Jane was there she was fine.

"Don't lie to me Maur," she responded with a chuckle.

"I'm not, honestly. When you're here I am fine, more than fine," Maura confided. Jane laughed at the flirting. Only Maura could make her feel like this. She wanted that girl. The girl with her hair in a mess, barefoot in her kitchen in nothing but blue jeans and old t shirt. That's the her that she loved most.

"Sp what do you want to do?" Maura asked her tone mischevious as she wanted to cease the night and make guilt free, blissful love to Jane for the first time ever (first time ever guilt free).

"I figured we could watch a horror movie or something. Lay on the couch together with a bowl of popcorn?" Jane offered wanting, craving, needing more from her, but it was just easier to play itself because love hurts. But sometimes it is a good hurt.

"I had something else in mind," she whispered hsukily.

"Oh yeah," Jane replied.

"Yeeahi it goes something like this," they were stuck at a traffic light, and her lips cam crashing down on Jane's.

"Oh... I think I like your plan better ," Jane declared as they got going again.

Jane could not get home fast enough, her insides were on fire for Maura. Though she would not admit it if asked, she was already saturated for the honey blonde. Her sex was on fire at the mere thought of Maura's insanely warm and welcome touch. It was like music to hears when the key clicked in the lock. No sooner had the door shut behind her, then Maura was on Jane. The duo stumbled over Jo Friday and Bass as they pedaled their way to the bedroom discarding clothing articles as they went so that by the time they reached the bed all that seperated them were t shirts and under clothes.

Jane frantically kissed Maura's neck elicting a moan from the honey blonde as their hands clawed at each other sneaking caresses. Maura's slender fingeres ran through Jane's hair as the brunetted began playfully nipping at her earlobes. She was completely and utterly enamored. It was euphoric as their tongues collided as they tumbled on to the bed, Jane falling on top, the kiss deepening.

Tongues involved, as the kisses got sweeter. Maura hastily undid the bottons to Jane's shirt with her teeth in a rushed but seductive manner. Jane lifted the faded tee over Maura's head and quickly removed her bra. Maura's vulputious curvature was on display and all Jane's. The brunette savagely ran her hands all over the body.

This time was different, so much more than before. There was no guilt, no hesitation. No sorrow, no rush. No need to put up the guard. This time would be slow. So steady. So sure, so patient, so perfect. So much more. Her hands caressed the curves of Maura's bossom, as she moved with her. The honey blonde was drenched, and dying with each touch.

She grew wetter as Jane continued to nip at her earlobe lovingly. Unable to take it anymore Maura undid Jane's bra her hands roaming her chest slowly. She wanted to remember the curves, each scar, each abrasion, each piece. Her hands roamed Jane's bear chest caressing each breast. Then, she suckked on each nipple making it good and erect.

Just when she was sure Jane could not take anymore or get any wetter she rid her of her panties.

"You're so wet," she ppurred as she slid a finger down Jane's slick center and Jane inhaled sharply.

"Only for you. Only for you," she moaned. Maura attacked her mouth with her own until Jane was all bet begging as nothing seperated their wet cores from each other's anymore.

"Now," Jane begged.

"Now what?" Maura teased as their bellies touch and inside each could feel a fire, a passion like no other ignite.

"Get inside of me please," Jane begged as Maura shifted on top of her.

"Gladly," the doctor deduced before she delved her tongue into Jane's cour. In and out her warm, slick tongue slid. In and out rythmatically as Jane wrapped herself around Maura. She lapped up her sweet saltiness as she touched the sensative bundle of nerves lightly sending Jane into over drive as she tightened around the tongue.

"PLease, get in me. Please," Jane begged as Maura withdrew. It shocked the doctor as the detective never, ever begged before.

"I need to feel you inside of me. What do I have to do to get you inside of me," she begged unable to hold her composure.

The doctor slid her fingers in Jane. Rythmatically they rocked together. In and out. Fast and slow. hard and soft. Light and firm. As she switched tempos between all. It was everything all at once as Jane's muscles contracted and expanded around Maura's delicate phalanges. Maura tried to pull out only to make Jane rock harder, but the detective would not letter. Their mouths collided as Maura sunk her fingers in to the hilt ellicting a moan from Jane. Jane climaxed, her muscles spasming around Maura rapidly. There was no rush, just a thirst, a hunger for each other.

Maura sucked on Jane's neck huskily wanting to leave her mark. So, everyone would know Jane was hers. Jane orgasmed again at the near thought of Maura re-entering her, which she did. Only to make the detective come harder and faster as she climaxed. It was stellar. It was euphoric, pure ecstacy coursed therough their veins as they were high on love. Maura's lins burned for Jane but she would not rush the brunette. She wanted to make love to her all night long. The brunettes lanky legs were wrapped around Maura's thin waist as naked bodies collide basking in the moonlight. She never knew sex could be so good, so natural until she met Jane. And Jane knew nothing could ever feel so right until she met Maura. THey were made for loving each other.


	14. Chapter 14

..

The doctor slid her fingers in Jane. Rythmatically they rocked together. In and out. Fast and slow. hard and soft. Light and firm. As she switched tempos between all. It was everything all at once as Jane's muscles contracted and expanded around Maura's delicate phalanges. Maura tried to pull out only to make Jane rock harder, but the detective would not letter. Their mouths collided as Maura sunk her fingers in to the hilt ellicting a moan from Jane. Jane climaxed, her muscles spasming around Maura rapidly. There was no rush, just a thirst, a hunger for each other.

Maura sucked on Jane's neck huskily wanting to leave her mark. So, everyone would know Jane was hers. Jane orgasmed again at the near thought of Maura re-entering her, which she did. Only to make the detective come harder and faster as she climaxed. It was stellar. It was euphoric, pure ecstacy coursed therough their veins as they were high on love. Maura's lins burned for Jane but she would not rush the brunette. She wanted to make love to her all night long. The brunettes lanky legs were wrapped around Maura's thin waist as naked bodies collide basking in the moonlight. She never knew sex could be so good, so natural until she met Jane. And Jane knew nothing could ever feel so right until she met Maura. THey were made for loving each other.

* * *

><p>Janelay breathless beside Maura. Panting, her body starved for oxygen as beads of perspiration fell down her skin. Jane began teasing Maura. Her nimble fingers traced intricate patterns along the sexy doctor's thighs. Everytime, she came close to her wetness, Jane woul switch direction causing Maura to go wild. She inhaled sharply at each touch, each tease. It was torturous. She had waited so long to be with detective. So long. They had been so far away. So far away for far too long. And now, now that it was here she'd give anything to make it last. To make it happen. To stay in moments like this forever.<p>

Maura's sex was on fire, her loins burning her body craving Jane. Craving the same Jane who teased her with her touch. Whose lips, like lucious heavenly morphine, were like pillows to her bare breasts. Her warm candy tasting saliva massaged the tender nipples as Jane sucked the left then the right. Making each one erectr and so hypersensitive to the touch that Maura was ready to explode.

The same Jane whose lips were now pressed firmly against hers. Whose whispery kiss left her weak in the knees. Whose candy tasted saliva filled her mouth. Whose meaty tongue over powered her own as they fell backward on to the bed, Jane over powering. Dominating her. She, Jane Rizzoli, loved to drive Maura up a wall. Whether it was yelling for her in the lab when they were they only ones around or if it was teasing her for being a freakin' accurate human version of wikipedia. Orif it was sexual. God, how she loved to tease the honey blonde. Hell, she'd make a game of it.

As the kissed got sweeter and deepend, their bellies touching, Jane pulled away. She wanted to leave Maura, wanting, craving, needing more.

"God Jane," she hissed when the brunette slid her finger across her slit, feeling the inttense moisture, wetness building up. She hesitated, before she reached out to Jane, pulling her down on top of her. Pulling her mouth cascading down on hers. It was stellar. She knew Jane was teasing her on purpose, but she'd ensure that the detective could not resist. She wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. Her wetness pressed firmly around her mid section. Her arms looped around the brunette's neck. Her tongue deep in the cavern Jane called a mouth as she tried to dominate the detective.

Jane reciprocated the action by pushing Maura, who had contorted herself into a near sitting up position with Jane, back down on the bed,. Her tongue then took the lead as her hands stroked Maura's warmth. The kiss broke, both lovers gasping for air. Then, Jane took Maura's nipple in her mo8uth. She ran her tongue up one side and down the other. Then, she rolled it across bher tongue, back and forth. To and fro. Then once it was erect, she spit it out but not before giving it one last good lick. She then did the same to her other nipple. Maura was so aroused. All for Jane.

"Please, I need you inside of me," Maura begged Jane. Jane kissed Maura's neck sucking on it lightly as to mark her territory. She did not care if she gave the doctor a hickey. Maura would just have to wear her hair down. She wanted the world to know that Maura Isles was her property. Not that she thought of hjer as property, but still.

"Jane please," Maura begged as the detective kissed her neck finding just the right spot. Jane sat between Maura's legs and parted them. Her left hands stroking her wetness. Jane's fingers slid into Maura forcefully. The tempo was slow and strady as she moved in and out. In and out she moved gaining speed as the pressure increased. In and out as she suckled on her neck. in and out as Maura moaned. In and out as she screamed her name.

Jane sunk her fingers in to the hilt. Maura's muscles clencheed and unclenched around Jane. Jane pulled out and came back in., harder and faster as Maura orgasmed. ZHe muscles spasming around Jane. He body needing Jane. Her lungs screaming Jane's name. As Maura's breath came in ragged breath,, Jane pulled out and began lappiung up the fluid with her tongue.

In and out her tongue worked the delicate area. In and out rythematically she pumped Maura her body rocking along with her. Maura screaming along for Jane. Screaming her name like she had never screamed for Liam. Jane lapped up the sweet saltiness as Maura clenched and unclenched around her. Jane pulled out when Maura's tired body collapsed up againsty the bed. Spent , Maura lay in Jane's arms, her head on Jane's shoulders. Her neck raw and burning from where Jane sucked and bit her. Her body tired though craving and needing more of Jane ads they would spend the night making love, well into the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

...

Jane sunk her fingers in to the hilt. Maura's muscles clencheed and unclenched around Jane. Jane pulled out and came back in., harder and faster as Maura orgasmed. The muscles spasming around Jane. He body needing Jane. Her lungs screaming Jane's name. As Maura's breath came in ragged breaths. Jane pulled out and began lapping up the fluid with her tongue.

In and out her tongue worked the delicate area. In and out rythematically she pumped Maura her body rocking along with her. Maura screaming along for Jane. Screaming her name like she had never screamed for Liam. Jane lapped up the sweet saltiness as Maura clenched and unclenched around her. Jane pulled out when Maura's tired body collapsed up againsty the bed. Spent , Maura lay in Jane's arms, her head on Jane's shoulders. Her neck raw and burning from where Jane sucked and bit her. Her body tired though craving and needing more of Jane ads they would spend the night making love, well into the morning.

* * *

><p>Jane awoke first the next sleek curly hair now tangeled and dischevleed. Her lanky legs entangled with the good doctor's. Her fingers in the ho0ney blonde locks. Her arms hugging her desperately. It was the first time since the beginniing of them that she got to wake up beside her. To feel so loved. So enamored. It was euphoric and stellar. It was nothing and everything all at once.<p>

Jane did not know how long she lay awake in the arms of Maura. But, only knew that it was not nearly long enough. Her body remained still and her breath shallow so as not to wake the doctor. She stayd clinging on to her. She was completely and utterly enamored. After what only seemed like minutes but was more like hours, Maura stirred. Her eyes opened as she gauged her surrondings. She looked to see who those arms belonged to and at first panicked when she saw they were Jane's. What had she done? But then,, it all came flooding back to her. The abuse, the cheating. The suspscion of murders. Then and only then did it seem right to wake up in those arms once more.

"Hey," she whispered at the detective keeping her body as still as possible not wanting the moment to end.

"Hey sexy," Jane teased as she rolled so now she was spooning Maura.

"Mmmhhm a good morning it is," Maura murrmered letting her body go limp against Jane. Memories of last night flashed through their heads and big smiles on their faces were evident.

"When do we have to get the children?' Maura asked rolling so as to be face to face with a very aroused Jane.

"We have some time. Ma will call," she mused tracing a semi-circle just above Maura's left breast. Their was a gentle lovingness about her touch that only Jane could own.

"Good," Maura grinned leaning in for the kiss, her hands entangled in Jane's hair.

"That's *kiss* what I like to *kiss, kiss* hear," Jane grinned sneaking tender caresses against Maura's flesh. Volts of electricity poured through Maura's body as she jumped at each touch which brought a smile to her lover's lips.

"I have to go to the doctor's this afternoon I was wondering if you could watch the children," maura's voice was distant becayse the near thought of Liam in those children disgusted her. How could she have fell for a murderer? And, worst the chiildren's grandfather was a murderer and now, their father too... That's just damn bad genetics.

"Why love?" Jane looked puzzled as she kissed Maura's neck lightly marking her territory like a dog.

"Because I am pregnant and due for my four month check up," Maura replied absent mindedly rubbing her belly where new life grew inside her.

"Oh yeah," she replied suddenly feeling dumb as she too rubbed Maura's belly.

"THis child is going to be so loved." Jane insisted rubbing the belly piossesively.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's second mommy loves it too."

"You still going to love me when I am fat and pregnant?" Maura asked skeptically.

"Yup. And I am going to love you when you old and your boobs are saggy, too" Jane joked and Maura laughed.

"Goo, and I am going to love you even if you grow up," Maura pledged. Jane grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"See that's what I love about you. You can just be yourself," Maura revealed.

"IS that the only reason?" Jane asked behind an arched eyebrow.

"Well no," Maura blushed.

"Do tell doctor. Do tell," Jane replied huskily teasing Maura by massaging her back with her finger tips.

"You're an amazing person, you're smart, funny, caring, sexy, sheek, and everything. You love me for who I am not for my money or for stupid reasons," maura replied wrapping her left arm under Jane and her right draped over hjer chest lovingly.

"And I love you 'cause you are awesome. You're sexy, oh god you'er sexy, you;'re smart, intellgent, beautiful, caring, a little neurotic, but that is what makes you...well you. You might be my complete opposite, but I love you for it. You might be a little to girly and have a shoe fetish but you're still awesome, amazing, and most importantly mine,"" Jane boasted as she embraced the honey blonde.

Maura felt so at peace, so safe in those lanky arms. Long gone was the need to push someone away. Long gone was the needed to give a medical reason why she could not be with some one. And long gone was the need for someone to live up to her expactations and be Jane. because, now she had Jane and frankly, would be damned if she let her go. Maura laid her body semi draped over Jane in that comfort for hours just talking. Cattching up, joking, and sneaking small subtle kisses and glimpses at or on the other's naked body. Long gone was the awkwardness and it was replaced with a new found need and love.


	16. Chapter 16

...

"And I love you 'cause you are awesome. You're sexy, oh god you're sexy, you're smart, intellgent, beautiful, caring, a little neurotic, but that is what makes you...well you. You might be my complete opposite, but I love you for it. You might be a little to girly and have a shoe fetish but you're still awesome, amazing, and most importantly mine," Jane boasted as she embraced the honey blonde.

Maura felt so at peace, so safe in those lanky arms. Long gone was the need to push someone away. Long gone was the needed to give a medical reason why she could not be with some one. And long gone was the need for someone to live up to her expactations and be Jane. Because, now she had Jane and frankly, would be damned if she let her go. Maura laid her body semi draped over Jane in that comfort for hours just talking. Cattching up, joking, and sneaking small subtle kisses and glimpses at or on the other's naked body. Long gone was the awkwardness and it was replaced with a new found need and love.

* * *

><p>It was well after ten by the time Maura had decided she better get of bed. If she could, she would lay there with Jane for the rest of her life. Lay there in those loving arms and never leave. But long gone were those carefree days where she could do such. Now, she had children to worry about and one more on the way. Now was time for her to put her family ahead of her wants whether she liked it or not.<p>

Maura initiated the seperation pulling away at one of Jane's secret caresses.

"What's wrong?' the brunette looked concerned as she scanned the honey blonde's face for any sign of trouble or discomfort. Upsetting Maura was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Nothing. It's just if I don't get up now and shower and dress then, I never will. I have to get ready for the doctor's later, but if I stay here any longer I will loose all will power," she confessed as she dis-entangled herself from Jane and stood up heading toward the bathroom.

"You want help?" her smile was smug and her tone serious as she eyed the blonde up and down.

A smile came to Maura's lips as she looked over Jane who was sprawled across the bed staring up at her slyly.

"I think perhaps, it might be best to save some for tonight," Maura replied with a smirk.

Jane chuckled as she spoke: "As long as there is a tonight." Maura nearly died- so, Jane felt the same way as she did. There was a need in the air. It was more of I need you than an I want you.

"Oh there will be," her voice was sultry and husky as she exited the room. She went down the hallway and into the bathroom where her fesh clothes lay out. She slinked into the shower and allowed the hot water to cascade down her body. It was not like the usual post Jane showers. There was no need to scrub until she was raw to hide the scent of sex. There was no need to scrub because she felt cheap or dirty about what she was doing. In fact, now she wanted to keep those scents and those feelings Jane left her with not only because they were positve but because she wanted to share them with the world.

In fact, she wanted to scream it from the rooftops. She wanted the entire world to know she, Maura Isles, was with the world's sexiest, smartest detective. A Miss Jane Rizzoli, and it meant that everyone could look but not touch. Part of her felt bad about having sex with Jane while still beinbg married to Liam. But not guilt on her part, it was guilt for Jane. Because, she was sure it made Jane feel all the things Maura once felt about being cheap, dirty, and sleazy.

But truth was, Jane did not give a damn. She did not. She loved Maura and they were meant for each other. They were made for loving each other and that was all that mattered. It did not matter who they were with before or how they got where they are. It just mattered that they were where they are.

Maura finished and hastily dressed in a loose fitting tank top and blue jeans. It was plain and simple. Something Maura Isles was not. But, just like the Maura Jane expected to see, she did her make up with an artist's percision. She looked stunning, breath taking, amazing. Jane who was now robed and laying in bed, looked at Maura mouth agape. There was no doubt she was beautiful. She was everything and nothing all at once.

While Jane headed into the shower, Maura changed the sheets on the bed, the memories of the night before coming alive. The senses percalating. The touch. The feelings. The smells. The taste. It all came back making her weak in the knees. Maura swore she couold feel the volts of electricity coursing through her body at each touch she remembered. Goosebumps appearing on her skin as she remembered each stolen kiss. Each playful nip, each skillful bite, each succulent kiss, each tantilizing suck.

Once the bed was made, Maura started the laundry. She stripped the bed in Angelo's room and washed the blankets. She was unsure of the sleeping arrangements and what they would be, but she knew Angelo deserved a clean room. In fact, she felt guilty for intruding on them, but Jane had insisted. Insisted she was not safe especially since Liam was going to be able to post bail soon.

Which, Maura thought was ridiculous. Who lets a serial killer out on bail, but the judge had insisted with no priors and being an upstanding citizen and busines man he could go free... And, Liam would go after Maura who was ordered to testify as a charcter whitness against Liam, plus Jane had convinced her to file charges for domestic assault. So, Maura was well fucked. He'd be pissed and he'd want revenge. But lucky for her, she had Jane. Her knight in shinning armour. Her protector.

Maura knew things would be awkward at first. She knew her children would be reluctant to view Jane as her lover, but for once Maura was putting her needs first. And her need was Jane. She also knew Angelo was not happy. She knew he knew about them long ago, and since then he had turned cold. Now that he can see it is for real Maura figured he would view her as the reason his family broke up.

She certaintly did not want that nor for her children to resent Jane for breaking up their family. Because, truth is it was long broken. Long since hollow and empty. It just took Jane to make her realize. Realize how hollow and empty it was. Realize what real love feels like. Realize what love is. And needed Jane to wake her up inside. Wake up her senses and life. Because before she was dead inside. She needed Jane to bring her to life. Jane had tried to wake her up, but she was dead. Once Liam was out of the picture and in the dark she could be revived. She would not die there, Jane would not allow it. Jane saved her from the nothing, the no one she'd become. Truth was Jane was beautiful in every aspect of the word. Truth was Maura never knew girls like her existed. Until one night of too much abuse, lots of alcohol, and what seemed like piss poor judgement, but ended up being a blessing in disguise.


	17. Chapter 17

...

She certaintly did not want that nor for her children to resent Jane for breaking up their family. Because, truth is it was long broken. Long since hollow and empty. It just took Jane to make her realize. Realize how hollow and empty it was. Realize what real love feels like. Realize what love is. And needed Jane to wake her up inside. Wake up her senses and life. Because before she was dead inside. She needed Jane to bring her to life. Jane had tried to wake her up, but she was dead. Once Liam was out of the picture and in the dark she could be revived. She would not die there, Jane would not allow it. Jane saved her from the nothing, the no one she'd become. Truth was Jane was beautiful in every aspect of the word. Truth was Maura never knew girls like her existed. Until one night of too much abuse, lots of alcohol, and what seemed like piss poor judgement, but ended up being a blessing in disguise.

* * *

><p>Jane stepped out of the shower and hastily dressed in a pair of faded and ripped blue jeans and old beat up red tee shirt. She was in her wekend clothes. When she entered the bedroom she found Maura spread out sound asleep on the freshly made bed. A smile came to her lips at this sight, Maura looked so happy. So peaceful. Jane decided she would let her sleep until an hour before the appointment. Jane knew Maura was four months and though she hid it well with big clothes, she was getting rather large. She knew being pregnant was tyring in itself.<p>

But, she could not even fathom how tiring and exhausting it was for Maura given everything she was going through. Jane silently, walked into Angelo's room where she found the sheets changed, bed made and the blankets for the bed on the floor neatly folded. It was obvious Maura was on a cleaning spree. Shen then went to the living room where the blankets and pillows from the couch were folded and stacked. Jane grinned knowing in Maura's ideal house there would be no mess or clutter like this. She plopped down with a soft thusd on the couch and put her feet on it. She laughed as Maura's voic nagged in the back of her mind, 'feet off the couch'.

Jane sighed and flipped on the television. She smiled as Spongbob came on- that was som ething she and Angelo watched every Saturday morning. She glipped through the channels and watched a murdwer mystery show. She laughed as she found the show amusing. Rarely were suspects aprehended as quickly as television portrayed. Nor were trials so short. She found humour in this. After two one hour episodes, she was jooined by Maura who sat on the opposite couh.

"You know this stuff is mind rotting, right?" Maura asked as she pmuched on the popcorn she had brought into the room with her. Jane shrugged and helped herself to some popcorn

"Don't put your feet on the couch," Maura gasped when Jane did just that.

"Oh come on it is n't that bad. My feet are squeaky clean see," she replied holding up a foot.

"But the germs on your feet from the floor," she proclaimed defenitively.

"This coming from someone who stores their food in the same fridge as dead people?" Jane questioed with a smirk.

"Dead is not a germ, Jane. You can't catch death," Maura joked with a laugh. Jane laughed too. For once Maura's joke wasn't forced it was geniunely nautral and funny.

"You know what I mean... the flesh is all decomposing and stuff," she offered in her defense.

"The food is in containers. It is not like I rub my salad all over the body and then eat it," Maura protested.

"You win," Jane admitted begrudgingly as Maura switched over to sit beside her love.

"You should get use to it," Maura quipped teasingly as she withheld the bowl of popcorn from Jane with a smirk.

Jane shook her head knowingly and tyo get even with Maura she lightly tickled the good doctor causing her drop the bowl, popcorn and all it came clammering down.

"Now look what you did," Maura chuckled as Jane still teased her, her body squirming under the brunette's touch.

"It can wait," Jane offered silencing Maura with her lips. The kiss was light and fluffy. Short but sweet. Subtle yet passionate. Quick and romantivc yet fiery and sultry. It was all og those things an more. It was something that words could not descirbe. Something they'd been searc hing for all their lives. Something that eluded most people, but not them. The kiss broke and Maura exhaled a breath of delight. Never, in her life had anyone ever her made her feel this way rexcept for Jane. THis was who Maura Isles was while her husband was in jail, when he wasn't, and when he wasn't looking. And, she was damn proud of the woman she was.

Long gone were the days of worrying about social taboos. Long gone was the caring of what her neighbors thought, what Liam thought,what society thought, what her mother thought, and what her father thought. All that mattered was what her children and Jane thought. She knew her children were not happy with her decision, but they were also mad about loosing their father. Maura knew it was okay for them to be mad. Everyone got mad. But, she knew in her heart of hearts it was for the best. Jane Rizzoli was what was best.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jane asked her touch covering Maura in goosebumps.

"You," she offered flirtatiously batting her eyes, and Jane took the bait and kissed her. It was a slow loving kis. It was long and wet. Fiery and romantic. Yet reserved and subtle. It was deep and meaningful. Yet equally as shallow and pointless. It was good. It was bad. It was strong and weak. Fast but slow. It was everything all at once as tongues collided and passion was felt.

They broke apart, Jane wanting and needing more of Maura. Maura craving Jane not only just because of sex but because of her pregnancy too. But both knew Maura had to leave for the doctor's office soon, so each threw away their desires.

"Maura?" Jane questioned in the silence as she snuggled up close to her drinking in her intoxicating scent.

"Mhmm," she muttered in the euphoria of Jane's touch.

"Let me go to the doctor's with you," dshe offered not beating around the bush.

"Why?" Maura seemed shocked. Not even Liam had gone with her in any of her pregnancies. Now, Jane wanted to go? It seemed weird, but she wouldn't start a fight over it.

"Because I love you, and that unborn child. I want to protect you. Be there for you emotionally. It isn't my child but it feels like it. I've loved you for so long. And that child needs to know it's other mommy was there for it too. Because Maur, I am not letting you go anywhere," Jane gushed as she held Maura's hand lovingly as she ran her over it.

Maura sat there for a moment basking in the love she felt. Never before had anyone ever been so sure of them. So sure of their love. So sure of each other. Never had anyone loved hrt like this.

"Of course," Maura chirped quivering under Jane's touch, and the brunette just grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

...

"Let me go to the doctor's with you," she offered not beating around the bush.

"Why?" Maura seemed shocked. Not even Liam had gone with her in any of her pregnancies. Now, Jane wanted to go? It seemed weird, but she wouldn't start a fight over it.

"Because I love you, and that unborn child. I want to protect you. Be there for you emotionally. It isn't my child but it feels like it. I've loved you for so long. And that child needs to know it's other mommy was there for it too. Because Maur, I am not letting you go anywhere," Jane gushed as she held Maura's hand lovingly as she ran her over it.

Maura sat there for a moment basking in the love she felt. Never before had anyone ever been so sure of them. So sure of their love. So sure of each other. Never had anyone loved hrt like this.

"Of course," Maura chirped quivering under Jane's touch, and the brunette just grinned.

* * *

><p>Maura sat in the passanger's seat as Jane skillfully manuevered the streets of Boston. The term skillful being generously applied. Her driving skills or lack there of made Maura laugh as she rested a heavy hand on her growing stomach. It was funny how their love transcended all the bad things in her life. She found that a comfort. Hell, she found everything about Jane a comfort.<p>

Maura found herself pondering what single parenthood would be like. She knew she could count on Jane as a parental figure for the newborn, but she knew her children as it stood now would not listen to Jane. She knew she had to deal with the third degree from Angelo who knew the truth about the relationship from his big mouthed father. But, then again she could not blame the child. What she had done was wrong. There was no doubt about that.

"Whatcha ya thinkin' about?" Jane offered her right hand coming off the wheel and giving Maura's thigh a little squeeze which pulled her back into relaity.

"About the kids. Wondering how mine are going to take it. And how your's hates me," she replied working herself up to near tears.

"And why is that?" Jane looked alarmed as she drove.

"Because he knows the entire truth about us," she replied with a sniffle.

"Don't worry about him. He is more mad at me than anything. He loves you and your children too much to hate you. But, he is pissed at me for breaking up the family and then not choosing the family over you," Jane explained.

"But logically he should be mad at you because you chose me," she replied.

"He's seven logic is not his concern," Jane laughed as she pulled into the parking lot.

Maura was almost embarassed to show her face, knowing Liam's story was in the paper, but she was sure she could just play it off as he was her ex. It wasn't an enitre lie, just a semi- lie. But then again, no oned knew who her husband was excapet for Jane and the doctor. She shtrugged as she gathered her belongings and sat in the waiting room of Dr. Conwell's office. He was a nice older man who was very skilled. In fact he was one of the best in his field for dealinfg with pregnant women over thirty.

She exhaled silently and followed Jane in. Maura greeted the receptionist warmly and took er seat beside Jane.

"Nice place," Jane commented noticing the lavish furniture and the busness like clientel.

"It is the best in the area," she informed with a reassuring grin as hand absent mindedly ran across the life growin inside her.

"Dr. Isles," the receptionist offered and the duo followed her into an examination .responded to no one in particular,

'"One what?" Maura looked panicked.

"A backless gown. You'd look so sexy in it," she purred and Maura blushed pushing her away. The last thing she needed was her doctor knowing that while her estranged husband is in jail she was screwing her best friend.

"Shh," she shushed the detective letting her know that them was a secret until the divorce. Jane knew what Maura meant by the simple shush. It was something she had excpected but did not want. She wanted the world to know Maura was all hers. So for her love, she sat silently beside her. The doctor came in and greeted Jane with a hello.

"How are we Dr. Isles? And you are?" Doctor Conweel offered his hand warmly to Jane who shook it firmly.

"She's a good friend. Liam uh could not be bothered. And I am doing great except I feel like I have gained double or even triple what I did with Aidan," Maura complained.

"Right I read about Mr. Keegan. My deepest sympathies, and you are?" he asked deteciv eRixzzoli.

Jane who was looking at Maura posseively spoke: "Detective Jane Rizzoli. Just a good friend." The doctor looked at the face on each girl and was riddled with skepticism.

"Right," the doctor replied looking at Maura with the how could you look. Jane on the other hand chuckled. If that man only knew what a monoster Liam was. Maura elbowed Jane in the gut.

"Its not like that..." Maura tried to defend.

"It isn't my business," he mused.

"I am getting a divorce anyways the court cases against him should speed it up," Maura mummbled.

"Cases?" the doctor asked quizically.

"Yes, the murder and spousal abuse," Maura offered.

"Oh. Did it start after the loss of your last child? Mr. Keegan was quite upset.

"Yeah 'cause he caused it," Maura replied and Jane looked horrified.

"You never told me," Jane stroked her face lovingly.

"It was a need to know. Anyway doctor could you do the ultra soun. I am curious to see if I have a boy or girl," Maura was beaming with parental pride.

"Sure," he replied rubbing the jelly over her belly, and applying the head of the machine.

"Well it looks. It looks great. They are both healthy," Doctor Conwell stated looking at a horrified Maura.

"Twins," Jane grinned but Maura remained frozen.

How was she as a single parent going to care for two babies plus her two kids? How was she going to fit them all at Jane's house during the trial. How?

"Maura?" Jane shook her.

"Yeah twins," she replied with a grimace.

"Doc can you give us a minute?" she asked of Maura's doctor.

"Sure I'll be back in five," he replied patting Maura comfortingly.

"What is wrong?" Jane asked when the door closed.

"How are we all going to fit in your apartment? How am I going to raise four kids alone?" Maura inquired in a panic.

"First, you'll get your house back. And if not, then we will make it workk. We could downsize Angelo's bed from a queen to a twin and fit three twin beds in there. Or put a division in the room so the boys have one half and she the other. And the babies can stay in our room. Which leads me to the point you're not alone you have me. You have my brother, and mother. We are all family," Jane replied

"Okay." Maura replied lossening up.

"Yeah it will be okay," Jane replied.

"It will," Maura smiled.

The doctor knocked and entered.

"Ready to find out the sex of the twins?" he asked Maura who nodded.

"Well, you they are..."


	19. Chapter 19

...

"What is wrong?" Jane asked when the door closed.

"How are we all going to fit in your apartment? How am I going to raise four kids alone?" Maura inquired in a panic.

"First, you'll get your house back. And if not, then we will make it workk. We could downsize Angelo's bed from a queen to a twin and fit three twin beds in there. Or put a division in the room so the boys have one half and she the other. And the babies can stay in our room. Which leads me to the point you're not alone you have me. You have my brother, and mother. We are all family," Jane replied

"Okay." Maura replied lossening up.

"Yeah it will be okay," Jane replied.

"It will," Maura smiled.

The doctor knocked and entered.

"Ready to find out the sex of the twins?" he asked Maura who nodded.

"Well, you they are..."

* * *

><p>"You have a little boy and a little girl. Congratulations," the doctor offered and Maura smiled. So she was going to have one of each. Things seemed good. She'd have two little boys and two precious girls. The house was bound to be chaotic with three boys and two girls especially with three boys. She knew Angelo was well behaved, but Aidan he was a bit well hard to handle at times. He could get on your nerves and if he could convince Angelo to join him they'd be a force to reckon with.<p>

"That's great," she beamed and looked at Jane who was equally as happy.

"Great I'll see you in three weeks for your check up," the doctor announced befor eleaving. Maura gathered her things and smiled the enitre way home. She was having twins. Twins! It was going to be okay, maybe a little scary but okay because she had Jane.

Once in the aoartment she resumed her positon beside Jane watching some mind rotting criminal show.

"So any ideas for names?" Jane asked stroking Maura's thigh lovingly. The honey blonde reciprocated the motion as she spoke: "Yes but they are a suprise."

"Hmm I hate suprises," Jane muttered.

"Well you will just have to wait," Maura replied sticking her tongue out at Jane lovingly.

"I bet I can get you to tell," the detective purred in her ear.

"Doubt it," the doctor replied with a chesire grin. Jane took this as her cue to act. She immediately pinned Maura into the corner of the couch. She put her hands aronf the doctor's neck and her tongue in the doctor's mouth. Maura at first was shocked but then as she kissed back her lips turned into a wide grin. The kiss got sweeter and deepened as Maura fell back on the couch, Jane hovering over her, tongue somewhere deep in Maura's mouth Jane knew she would win this arguement. Just as the kiss reached its peak and was about to be the sweetest(sweeter than their candy tasted saliva) Jane broke it with a grin inwardly knowing Maura would be begging, dying inside for her.

But, Maura was equally determined to win. Inside she was melting at her core. Her tastebud's craved Jane whether it be her saliva or her more desirable her sweet slaltiness. She loved her best friend. Loved her more than life. Loved was the understatement of the year. On the inside her loins burned and her sex was wet and on fire dying for a touch. But on the outside she was cool, calm, collected and uneffected.

Jane drank in Maura's apperance. The honey blonde look calm and confident. But Jane did not miss the want, the desire in her eyes. Jane had those same feeling conveyed in hers. She was on top of Maura now, her tongue dominating Maura's as it slid past her teeth. Her touch saturating the doctor. Each kiss to the earlobe, to the nape of the neck, to the collarbone had Maura dying a little more inside.

Finally, she let out a moan and gave into her urges when Jane began sucking on her tongue as she playfully nipped at it. It was hot, and sweaty and lovely. It was everything and nothing all at the same time. It was playful and innocent yet shy and guilty. It was calm and sweet yet rapid and ravenous. It was light and airy, and deep and passionate. It proved Maura was the yin to her yang. The good to her evil. The light to her dark. The princess to her prince. Her everything.

Before Maura's brain could think and compute what was happening Jane sllid off her shirt and caressed her curves. Her hands hung on the curvature perfectly as her lips assaulted the doctor's collarbone. Maura could not contain the deep throaty moan inside of her that was caused by the detective. She let out in a thunderous boom before her lips assaulted the nape of Jane's neck driving the detective wild. It was no lomnger about beating Jane out or for Jane getting the information. No, it was about much more. It was about love.

"Shh," Jane whispered into Maura's neck as the blonde moaned and cried out for her, in a lustful sex driven haze.

"Did you just shush me?" Maura replied giving Jane a playful flick.

"Mmmhmm," Rizzoli grinned and Maura shook her head.

"I thought you loved hearing me moan and scream for you," Maura replied in her most sultry, seductive bedroom voice. Jane grinned hungrirly.

"I do, believe me. But think about, soon all thre kids will be here, and we'll have to be quiet," Jane reasoned and Maura shrugged.

"So you're telling me you would not mind if Shannon finds out about sex from us," Jane questioned skeptically.

"Doesn't bother me. It is a natural scientfic function. My children know about sex, well Shannon is the only one who can grasp it. But I keep no secrets," Maura replied and Jane looked awfully skeptical.

"Well we don't need you waking them up, or Antonio who doesn't know about sex," Jane replied as Maura was only half listening the other half sucking on the detective's mouth.

"Why not?" Maura asked before Jane's neck playfully but hard enough to leave her mark.

"Because he is too young and it is awkward," Jane replied trying desperately to focus on her speech and not on the hand that were undoing her jeans hastily.

"Why? It is natural and necessary to ensure human survival," she asked as she slid Jane's jeans off ina fluid motion and her handfs roamed the shapely legs. Her fingers lingering at her inner thighs feeling the wetness.

"Because it just is," she muttered swalloing a moan. Jane, to get even, explored Maura's curvacious body her left hand skillfully unhooking her bra as her right caught the fabric and pulled it down to expose her vuluptious breasts. "Mmmm" Maura moaned as Jane teased her nipples with her tongue. The soft lips on soft flesh. The wetness of her deep cavern on the delicate flesh. It was enough to soak both women to the core. Maura's hands were running through the detective's hair as she fought back a deep moan bitting her tongue.

"Please Jane I need you," she whispered as the brunette released her nippls but not before taking a playful nip at it. Jane pinned Maura down, her shirt seperating the bare chest and rough denim seperating underwear from flesh.

Maura moaned at the detective who unbottoned the jeans by bitting off the button. Maura giggled as Jane ran a hand over her very pregnant belly. "Don't I am so fat," she called into the air.

"You're sexy and pregnant," Jane whispered as her hands roamed the legs finding rest at the inner thigh where she could feel the heat coming off.

Maura certauntly did not feel that way, but hearing those words from Jane was some how comforting to her. She blushed at the words, too. She suddenly felt less self concious as Jane ran ran a hand over the moist flesh of her inner thighs. The heat was radianting from her core. She was on fire, soaked and burning for Jane as the detective seductivelty bit her bottom lips. Her hands now sneaking caresses as the hands seperated from the tangled mess of hair. Her body was rocking, hot and fit even in her pregnancy. She was beautiful, sexy, smart, wonderful. She was Jane's world, her noght in shinning armour. She was her everything, her one and only girl. And knowing that made Maura feel human again something she had not felt for so long. It felt great, invigorating.

Maura got bolder forgetting about the bet between them as she peeled Jane's shirt off her body. Maura's touches were less snuck and more hungered and greedy. Her hands bodly traced the line of her panties. Her free hand unhooked the bra and then her lucious lips traced the line of where her bra exististed. The soft warm lips tickled cool, clamy flesh. Jane shivered as the electricity reverbrated through her body, she panted trying to catch her breath as Maura stole it away with each carefully placed kiss from her earlobe to her neck.

Jane moaned deeply as quickly nothing seperated her skin from Maura's. She swore lowly in a husky growl as her eat met Maura's wetness as the blonde took her nipple into her mouth. Her tongue slid across it slowly elicting a moan from Jane as she went. Then, she took the entire thing into her mouth, rolling it back in forth until she was so erect it hurt then doing the same to the right so that Jane was ready to explode at her touch.

Each caress, each kiss, each lick of the warm skin, each stroke of the wetness ingite and added fuel to a fire that burned deep inside Jane. To say Maura was not as turned on would be a lie, but she was waiting to show her hand(so to speak) until Jane was asking, no begging and pleading for it. Until the detective was just as lust driven and hungry as her. As blinded with a furious, ferocious, feverish need, want, craving of passion and desire as she was. Until she was so insanely ready to explode and come for her that all Jane could think of was her name. She wanted to fuck her brains out.

With each touch Jane moaned, each movement she cried out begging to betouched again. Begging for those sweet lips on hers. Begging for the slender phalanges inside of her. Begging to be screwed. But Maura teased on until Jane's pleading got the best of her.

The doctor then went in between her legs sepearting them with her knee. She could feel the wetness clinging to her skin as she slid a finger down her slit, her other handf resting on Jane's thigh. The brunette was flush as she screamed for Maura as she delved her tongue inside. Each suck, each movement euphoric, tantilizing ecstacy. With a flick of her tongue the doctor hit the senesitive bundle of nerves and felt Jane close around her tongue as her muscles spasmed pulling Maura further in.

Slowly and steadily she breathed through her nose as she moved in an out. Out and in and back again. Her tastebuds were on fire as she lapped up Jane's taste. Then, when the detective could take it no more Maura stopped at her command. She then slowly entered in a finger, then two. Fast and steadily she entered Jane sinking in to the hilt and back again until all Jane could do was Scream: 'Maura, Maura, oh god Maura." The M.E. ginned wickedly in delight as Jane s[pasmed and came around her fingers going deeper and deeper.

Exhausted the lover collapsed, Maura lay sprawled on the right side of the bed and Jane lay beside her, spooning her lesiurely. Her mouth doing a number on the good doctor's neck as sher still tried to get her mind off the gutter. Maura's delicate skin around her was enough to drive crazy as she hugged the body closely so that Maura was grinding against her.


	20. Chapter 20

...

Slowly and steadily she breathed through her nose as she moved in an out. Out and in and back again. Her tastebuds were on fire as she lapped up Jane's taste. Then, when the detective could take it no more Maura stopped at her command. She then slowly entered in a finger, then two. Fast and steadily she entered Jane sinking in to the hilt and back again until all Jane could do was Scream: 'Maura, Maura, oh god Maura." The M.E. ginned wickedly in delight as Jane spasmed and came around her fingers going deeper and deeper.

Exhausted the lover collapsed, Maura lay sprawled on the right side of the bed and Jane lay beside her, spooning her lesiurely. Her mouth doing a number on the good doctor's neck as sher still tried to get her mind off the gutter. Maura's delicate skin around her was enough to drive crazy as she hugged the body closely so that Maura was grinding against her.

* * *

><p>Jane lay her body drapped over Maura and a feeling of sensation deep in her core. It was not just sexual gratification it was happiness, oneness. Something she had never, ever felt on this level before. She felt happy for Maura for having twins. Part of her told her that this was a disaster waiting to happen. But she'd love every second of it as long as Maura was there.<p>

Quietly, she disentangled herself from Maura and scampered across the room and into the shower. The hot water felt soothing and gentle as she relaxed. Things were finally going well. No longer was there a guilt about sleeping with Maura. No longer was there that dread and sleazy feeling. Now it was replaced with an enamored love. She felt loved after having sex with Maura. It wasn't that feeling of being used and fucked, no it was love because that was what they made together, sweet, blissful love. Maura had been so far away, emotionally. So far away for far tooo long. But, she knew that she loved her all along. She'd dreamed that they would be together forever. All along she knew that she had loved her forever and always.

The hot water pulsated on her tired skin as she scrubbed off the smell of sex from her body. She did not want to explain the scent to her family for fear of being judged. She frowned as the scent of Maura was washed away. It was scent Jane could get use to. Her blankets smelled Maura and the pillows too. If she had her way it would be that way forever and always.

After the shower, she wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her nude bosy and deposited her clothing in the launddry basket. She plopped down softly on the edge of her bed and quickly dressed in jeans and a t shirt. Maura was still asleep on the bed fer nude body spread eagle for Jane to admire her curvacious and bodacious body. She was beautiful. Jane never knew girls like her existed. But, she was lucky to have foud her, and now have her all to herself.

Jane had torn herself open, making her vulnerable to Maura. She had forgived for being so far away, and she had loved her always, and all . And now... and now it paid off. Everytime she had to sew herself together, after the disaster between them had paid off. jane silently and lightly traced the outline of Maura's body watching the honey blonde moan and twist under the touch as a warm smile came to her face. Jane grinned as the blonde mummbled for her in her sleep.

It felt good to finally have those lips all to her. Good to have those lips moan her name for once. Good to be able to wake up beside her and see that face. No more hiding or running. She was there for Jane and as always Jane was there for her. Sleepily, Maura opened her eyes and s aw Jane's lanky fingers tracing her outline and stopping to stewal caresses in all the right spots.

"Mmm,:" the doctor moaned sitting up before Jane's lips captured hers.

"Have a good nap?" Jane inquired running a hand through her own wet, curly hair.

"Better now," she grinned as she shyly covered up with a sheet.

"I like that," Rizzoli smiled pulling Isles into a deep embrace, her finger entwined with Maura's.

"Get a shower so we can go to Ma's and pick up the children," Jane ordered Maura who smiled letting the sheet fall to the ground as she entered the bathroom.

Jane fought the urge to storm in there after her and finish what had been started earlier. But, she knew they had the rest of their lives for each other, and noww it was time to be a parent as they had their fun/ Over an hour later Maura emerged dressed in a pink dress her hair perfect as she looked as if she could walk down the runway.

"You...uh... look wow," Jane fumbled as she eyed Maura. Even with her pregnant belly, she still rocked the outfit like no one else could. It was very Maura-ish. The thought of it made her mile and relax. This was Maura, her best friend and soulmate. The girl she would one day marry if the scumbag husband would allow her to divorce. Maura blushed a deep crimson.

For too long she had been misused and made to many mistakes. But now was her one chance to make it right. She had loved Jane since the day they had met. It seemed so foolish not to act and now that she had she regretted not doing so earlier. For far too long things had been so far away, she'd give it all if it meant she had Jane. She'd never give up, because she loved her too much.

"Don't drool," she whispered sitting beside Jane on her- no their-bed. She felt Jane's eyes on her as she sat there and for the first time in a long time she felt self concious. Something Liam could never make her. Feeling nervous she ran a hand over her belly. She was hacving twins, and it was going to be okay. Because, she was holding on to Jane and never letting her go. And, she was never leaving her so she could breathe.

"I love you, it is sexy when your mind gets going," Jane divulged before kissing her lightly on the forehead. The electrical impulses from the touch jerked her into reality and it was enough to make her want to cry when she realized just how wrong she had been to Jane. Maura laughed shyly suprised that Jane seemed so at peace when she herself was waging a mental war of guilt for her actions.

An hour later, they were at Angela's where they found Frankie oplaying with building blocks with children.. Jane smiled, her brother was so good with children it was a shame he had none of his own.

"MA!" Aidan squealed when he saw Maura, he ran to her.

"Did you have a good time sweetie?" Maura asked as she sat down beside Frankie and played building blocks with the children.

"Yeah mommy. Uncle Frankie and I built a city and destroyed it," Aidan boasted proudly. Maura smiled and thanked Frankie.

"Don't worry about it Maura. You're family and they are too," Frankie replied as he ruffled Aidan's hair.

"Thank you," she whispered as she turned to her daughter. "Did you have fun?" she asked knowing her daughter was probably still mad at her.

"Yeah I helped Mrs. Rizzoli cook and we made a pizza," Shannon offered icily and Maura knew she was mad because she always called Angela grandma.

"YOu mean grandma," Maura corrected firmly.

"She isn't family and neither is Frankie or Jane," she spat before running and slamming the door to the room that once belonged to Jane.

Maura looked as if she was about to cry when Jane came and sat beside her.

"What was that about?" Frankie and Angela questioned as Maura fought back tears in her eyes.

"We told them about us, and apparently she did not take it well," Jane replied being capitan obvious.

"I thought she loved Jane?" Angela questioned but understood Shannon's pain.

"That was until she found out Maura was leaving Liam for me," Jane replied telling only the partcial truth knowing Maura did not want the abuse stoory to get out.

"Oh, well I guess a welcome to the family is in order," Angela grinned as she hugged Maura.

"Thanks. I think it will take her a little while to come around but she will," Maura offered.

"Let her stay here another night, and I'll talk with her," Frankie offered comfortingly.

"I'll try anything," Maura replied.

So do you know what you're having?" Frankie inquired pointing to Maura's pregnant belly.

"Yeah twins. One of each," Jane replied as she sat behind Maura hugging her.

"Wow twins. I remember when Jane was struggling to keep her sanity with Angelo," Angela replied with a chuckle.

"Hey," Jane and Angelo interjected and Maura laughed.

"I never had much help with the other two, so it can't be too bad," Maura replied as she ran a hand over the life that was growing inside of her.

"Hey I'll help. I struggled because Antonio was too busy, and work was hectic," Jane defended herself.

"Plus you have us," Frankie replied giving Maura a hug. The blonde felt warmly toward the handsome Detective Frrankie Rizzoli as if he were her brother. Maura felt for the first time in her life lovr of a family. If her parents or rather when her parents found out about Jane she'd be as good as dead. She sat beside Frankie and played with Aidan and him. Maura was helping her son build a marvelous building while Jane and Frankie built buldings with Angelo just so he could destroy them.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Ma asked Jane who ggrinned.

"Sure," she agreed as he stomach growled.

"Is Shannon staying with us?" Angelo asked wondering if his friend was coming home.

"She is spending another night here sweetie. She is mad at me and Aunt Maura," Jane whispered so Aidan would not over hear the cvonversation and become upset.


End file.
